


When I Found You

by i_lack_ruki



Category: Alice Nine, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mermen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Ruki is no ordinary merman. His voice can easily hypnotise any human being who hears it, and he kills uninvited guests by drowning them. He's bored of his life in the sea and decides to go to the dry land where humans live and provoke them. When he gets on the dry land, an immense pain goes through his tail which forms into legs as they spread. Crawling further into the land, since he didn't know how to walk, he was completely naked, with intention of controling minds with his song. He finds it impossible as his voice loses its power when he tries to mind control a blond haired male with a cloth around his nose, who seemed to enjoy the view. Ruki's main desire becomes killing the guy as he finds him irritating.





	1. Chapter 1

I sang my favourite song as I saw a a boat on the surface of the water. I was directing the humans to sail into the rocks as they were mesmerized by my perfect, clear voice. I sang with all my heart, to fullfil their hearts with joy and pleasure. As I sang my song, the ship crashed into the rocks and drowned. While still singing I noticed a male that was still fighting to stay on the surface. I smirked before swimming over to him, starting another song as his eyes became focused on me. There was a smile on his face before I dived in and pulled him down, causing him to drown in barely seconds as he couldn't catch a breath.

I left his body to flow down the bottom of the vast sea. I was satisfied after causing another ship to crash. It was irritating as less ships were sailing through this area, because I didn't manage to drown as much people as I used to years ago. While thinking too much about it, I heard something before I turned to my friend. "Good going, Ruki. Another ship went down thanks to you." Miyavi smirked.

"Only three humans were aboard it. What the fuck is wrong with those people? They should be interested by how many of their ships crashed here and drowned, but they seem more scared to sail here." I sighed before swimming away, with my friend following after me. "Look, Ruki, we can't really make them sail here. Where's the fun in that?" I hated to admit but that was the truth. "Shut up. I would be more happy if families sailed the seas." I whined as we swam to our kingdom. "You are the only one who drowned that many ships. Others are jealous of you." Miyavi stated as I laughed. "And they should be. They weren't gifted with such amazing voice as mine. Peasants."

"That's true., but you know what Tora thinks about it." I bit on my lip as we swam to our home. We were close. "This fucking bastard prefers to let those filthy humans live. How could he? They've been hunting for our kind for hundreds of years." I snapped, furious at the thought of letting those horrible creatures live. "You're right, but at some point they stopped hunting us, and our existence was forgotten. I doubt that they think we're still alive, or if we ever existed in the first place." Miyavi tried to be reasonable but I knew better.

"I don't fucking care. Their whole race should perish. They don't deserve to live. I'm sick of them. They kill our fishes, our creatures. You still aren't going to mind them sailing into our territory?" I growled low in my throat. "We can't help it. Our friends died, and it is humans fault, and I don't mind you drowning them, just don't do anything stupid and go near the dry land." he warned me, but that was something everybody knew.

We entered our home and sat on an open shell. "If Tora is going to make too many problems, I might just as well kill him. He's been on my nerves for years." I sighed heavily. "Don't kill your own kind, Ruki. Don't try to be like those humans." Miyavi said as I crossed my arms in irritation. "You know, that was just a suggestion, don't you fucking compare me with those low lives." I snapped at him, furious.

I hated everything about humans, everything. They had no respect for their own kind, they were throwing their own children into the sea, since they didn't want them. We weren't cruel enough to drown a human baby in a basket, but instead we made sure it got somewhere else ashore, where someone found it. We had morals, too.

Humans not once showed that they were kind to us, always desiring us to show off our beautiful rare tails, skin, all for the excitement of killing one of us. Mermaids were strictly forbidden to get near the humans, since they were the ones who bear more of our kind in their bellies. Only mermen like me could go to the surface and 'scare' the humans away. We knew that they were on a different level, and each time we saw something different, something enormous, something we could not handle, we feared their evolution.

We didn't want humans to find out where our home was. I never wanted to let even one of those scum near us. I wanted them dead. Fortunately, I was born with a beautiful voice which humans could not resist. Only females had these, but I was one exception, the only male that could sing. Tora was the prince and soon to be king in our kingdom.

His father, and our king died not so long ago of old age. He was soon to announce his mate. The fact was that he could pick whomever he wanted and we had no saying in that. What was making me furious was the fact that he wanted to make peace with humans, if they by any means approached our kingdom. What a foolish thing to do. I would never allow that if I were the prince.

"You look more in thought than usual." Miyavi pointed out as he threw seaweed at my face. "I want to show Tora that humans are despicable. If they will find out that we are no myths, then we are as good as dead." I didn't have in mind letting any peace treaties happen, ever. "And how do you want to do that?" the other frowned, fearing the answer. "Maybe I should simply provoke the humans? I'm bored anyway." that was the main idea. "You're fucking kidding me. How do you want to do that? We never know when they'll sail into our territory." Miyavi looked concerned with what I had come up with.

"No, but we know where to find them." I said, already swimming out of our cave. "What? You plan to go near the dry land?" Miyavi frowned as he followed after me. "How else could I do it? They will be curious of me, don't you think?" I chuckled amused. "Don't do anything stupid. You might not only put yourself in danger, but us as well." Miyavi was just worried about the consequences of my actions, and I knew that. It was a risk, but I was willing to take it. "I have no other choice. They'e dangerous and we know that there's a lot more of them there than us here." I said. "I'll do anything to save my kingdom and show Tora that we shouldn't trust them, ever." I said, hoping it would work. "If you say so."

\------------------------

I swam near the dry land, just to see that there was no one on the beach. I was very confused, since a lot of people were usually there, but this time not one soul was present. I was prepared to sing and make them drown themselves, but apparently that wasn't even happening. I started singing, but as I feared, no one showed up. I was already pissed off and wanted to back out, but I didn't see a big wave coming my way. I failed to realize that I did get a little too close to the dry land. The wave crushed into me, causing me to drift into the beach as the waves slowly backed away, leaving me with no water.

Before I could do anything, I was feeling immense pain in my tail and my neck, where my gills were located. It felt as if theyglued themselves together, and my tail was parting in two. I had no idea what was happening as I screamed at the pain I experienced. My lungs hurt from screaming so much, and I watched as my tail parted, forming into what humans called legs. I didn't understand why. When the pain finally stopped, I gaped at something long between my legs. There was hair above it. I was confused. I poked it and felt a funny feeling in my lower part of the stomach. I tried to move those so called legs, but I didn't know how to walk. I wanted to get back to the sea.

When I saw a blond haired guy with a funny cloth around his nose, I decided to make him take me to the sea and then make him drown. I rolled to lay on my stomach and started singing. Of course it caught the male's attention as he was walking over here now. I smirked knowing that something might happen. But I still didn't understand why would my tail part turning into legs. And then there was this stick with balls between them.

"Look who I found here." the male smiled warmly as I gaped at him. I kept singing, but he didn't look hypnotised at all. "You've got an amazing voice, and you're completely naked. Need some help?" he chuckled as he crouched right in front of my face. Why wasn't my voice working? Was it because I wasn't in water? I didn't understand it. "Can you get up?" the blond asked as I stopped singing that song and started another. "Are you trying to impress me? You already did." he said, very much impressed. "Come on, get up." he reached for me as I shook my head. How come my songs weren't working on him?

"You must be cold on the ground. Come on, I'll help you get up." I was shocked when he managed to pick me up so easily and set me on my feet. I could not keep the balance and fell on him. "Whoa, are your legs paralyzed or something? Should I get you to the hospital?" there was worry in his voice. "Die, you mortal." I hissed as he gaped at me. "You're a funny guy." the blond seemed amused by me, why?

He let got of me just so that I could find balance for only one second before falling down. He winced as he saw that and took off the cloth that was wrapped around his chest just now. "Here, put this on." he crouched just to try to put that on me, but I wouldn't let him. "You won't poison me, human!" I yelled not willing to submit to a lower being. "I'm not trying to. I think you don't want to be seen naked, well, do you? And I have to say that you have something to show off." he chuckled at his own words. "You filthy human, leave me be." I hissed at him, unamused.

"Let me take you home at least." the male suggested as I glared at him. "Then throw me into the sea." I growled as he laughed. "Come on." he helped me to stand just to force that cloth on me. "It looks big on you and covers the intimate parts." the blond looked me up and down just to smile. Then he picked me up bridal style as I started hitting him. "Leave me alone, you filthy human!! Die!!" I screamed as he walked with me away from the beach, from the sea where my home was.

That wasn't a part of the plan! I paled, seeing all of the new things that appeared before me. Things I have never seen in my entire life. Why were those things on weird wheels moving on their own? I didn't understand. "What is this, scum?" I asked, pointing at the thing where he was taking me. "That's my car. You did drive in a car before, right?" he asked as I gaped before I slapped his face. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You disgust me, human." I growled. He put me down on the ground once again, and made me lean agianst that thing called a car. He opened the door and smiled. "Come on." he pulled me close as I hissed. That male managed to get me inside that car and closed the door. I tried to open it, but I didn't know how. Nothing worked. Was that how I would die on dry land? Come at me. I gaped as the guy got through the other side where a weird wheel was stuck to the front. "How do you want to kill me?" I asked, as he leaned over just to put a strap over me.

My eyes went wide and I started screaming as I couldn't move. "Relax, it's a seat belt." he assured me softly. And what the fuck was a seat belt for!? "You won't get rid of me so easily." I growled at him as he chuckled amused at my attempts to get out of it. "I never meant to hurt you. What's your name anyway? I'm Akira but friends call me Reita." I watched as he put that seat belt over his own chest too and attached it to something.

With the sound it made, it had to be magic of some sort. "You're not to know my name, you filthy human." I said, gazing through the transparent glass in this thing. "Should I name you then?" was he mocking me? I gasped as the thing called car moved on its own just like I saw earlier. But this time I was inside one myself. The thing I was sitting on was weirdly comfortable. Though that seat belt wasn't. I didn't like it one bit. I wanted it gone.

"How about Kiki?" the blond suggested as name, leaving me surprised and shocked at the suggestion. "Kiki my ass." I groaned low in my throat, just waiting for an opportunity to rid myself of this pest.. "Maybe Rudy? It would suit you." I hissed at the proposed name. "Stop it." I warned him as he drove that thing. "Cutie, where do you live?" I wanted to jump on him and rip his throat with mine sharp teeth. He was so irritating. "Take me to the sea, you bastard." I didn't want to spend any more time with this guy than I had to. I'd go insane.

"Your house is by the sea?" he asked me, curious. "My home is the sea." I mumbled under my nose. "That's charming. If you don't have a home, you can stay at mine. I was looking for one more roommate anyway." roommate? As if sharing a room with someone? What was he talking about? "You imbecile, take me to the sea. I need to get underwater!" I yelled at him, almost clawing at his arm, but I stopped myself.

"Were you trying to kill yourself? I won't allow it." this guys was so stupid!! "I'm a sea creature! I need to get back to the sea!" that didn't convince him. "I don't see you having gills or a tail, or being a fish, you know?" and then something felt odd in my stomach as a weird sound came out. "You must be hungry. I'm pretty sure that Kai cooked dinner. He's a great cook." Reita stopped the car at some place and got out first. I didn't have my claws to rip this strap apart. Fuck. He opened the door to the car on my side and untied the strap. "Hold onto me. I'll carry you inside." I did what he said, tightening my grip around his neck tightly for him to lose air. "Maybe you're trying too hard." he chuckled as he pulled me up further, and I had to clutch onto him, not as tight.

I gaped at the building that he was carrying me into. "You want to imprison me here? Fine. I won't break." I stated moving my feet forward and back. It did feel nice. "Guys I'm home, and I found us a new roommate." Reita announced as we entered this weird place. "A new roommate!?" I heard three voices yell and then steps afterwards. "Wait, why is he in your arms half naked? He's so cute though." the black haired male with hair barely to his shoulder said smiling brightly. I had to close my eyes since it was too bright for me.

"I'll make sure you all will have horrible deads." I snapped glaring at all of them. "Did you bring a pet for fun here, Reita?" a guy with long honey blond hair asked. "I found him on the beach completely naked. He wanted to kill himself." all of them gaped at me as Reita said that. "You poor little thing. You must've had a terrible past." the black haired male said as he wanted to pat my head. I almost bit him. "Be careful Kai, he can bite, although he can't walk." the blond informed his friend. "Okay, meet Kai, Uruha and Aoi. Since this guy won't want to give me his name, let's call him Kiki." this guy introduced me with such a disgusting name so I slapped him again. " It's Ruki, you scum!" I snapped and it hit me. He did this on purpose to know my name. I hated him so much.

Reita walked with me into another room and put me down on a weird, soft object. "What is this? Answer me, stupid mortals." I said annoyed as they all seemed to laugh. "That's a sofa." the blond informed me as I started to grope it. Sofa, what a weird name for a thing so soft. "So Ruki, what happened?" Kai asked as the weird sensation came back to my stomach. "You're hungry? I'll get you something right away." the black haired male walked out and after a moment he came back while holding something in his hands. He placed it on the table in front of me.

"What is this?" I frowned. "That's rice with sauce and vegetables." the one mamed Kai informed me. I reached towards it and grabbed some as they gaped at me. I pulled it to my nose and sniffed. "What is happening?" Aoi asked while looking from one friend to another. "He doesn't seem to know where he is or what are things that he sees. That's weird. Maybe he has amnesia?" Reita suggested as I licked the white thing in my hand. It tasted good, but it was hot. I didn't think much of it as I ate from my hand. "H-How lovely..." Kai said, wincing. "Did you take him to the hospital?" Uruha whispered, but I still had amazing hearing, so I heard it. "No, more people would freak him out." I didn't know why were they talking like that. What was a hospital? Their other prison? I reached for more from the flat thing on which it was placed, and shoved it into my mouth.

"Good. I want more." I demanded and pointed at the guy who brought it to me. "I want seconds." he gaped at me before taking the flat thing and then he rushed out of the room. "Is he always that daring?" Uruha frowned. "Ever since I met him." the blond nodded his head. "Can't you really walk, Ruki?" Aoi asked me as I glared at him. "I was not supposed to be here in the first place! I would never think that this would happen. This is bad luck. It's all your fault, filthy humans!"

Kai came back with that flat thing with delicious food on it and I shoved as much as I could of it into my mouth and chewed. "Maybe you've put too much into your mouth." Aoi winced. I didn't reply as I consumed my food. "Kai, do you have any clothes for him? Mine will be definitely too big, just as Aoi's and Uruha's. You don't have as wide shoulders." Reita said as the other nodded. "Be right back." Kai left the room, but I didn't care. "He's glaring at me." Uruha stated, wincing. "He's glaring at everyone." Aoi laughed as I hissed at them. "Behave or you're not getting any more good food, Ruki." the blond scolded as I huffed. "I hope you rot in hell." I mumbled under my nose and turned my gaze away.

Kai was back with clothes in his hands. "I hope they'll be good enough for you." he told me, and then put them on the sofa next to me. "Why would I wear this?" I asked, completely clueless. "Not to catch a cold, and not to attract unwanted attention." Uruha told me, sighing. "Want me to help you change into that?" he asked. "Touch me and you'll have a slow and painful death." I snapped at him. "Why are you so mean anyway? All we show is kindness." Aoi frowned.

"I despise your kind the most. You are filthy and disrespectful." the others didn't seem to get my words. "That's it, I'm outta here." the honey blond said, going away. "Do you need help, Reita?" Kai asked as the other shook his head. Both of his so called friends left the room as well. "What are you going to do?" I asked confused, and suspicious of his intentions towards me. He walked over to take off that thing he put earlier on me and I was completely naked again.

"Let me get you dressed in clothes that are more or less your size, so what do you think?" Reita asked me while smiling. "That you should drown and leave me alone." I hissed at him and looked away. "Wrong answer." one moment of distraction and he pushed me down to be on top of me. Our eyes locked and I felt weird while gazing into his brown eyes. "You look cuter when you feel confused." he whispered softly as I gaped at him shocked.

Reita wanted to reach for my lips and to my surprise he did it. A kiss that should mean nothing made my heart race. I pushed him away immediately. "You filthy scum!" I yelled. "Now that all the tension's gone, let me dress you." I said nothing for the moment as he put those weird clothes on me. When he was too close, I kicked that bastard away. "You. Tell me what is this stick for?" I asked pointing at the one between my legs. "What? You're joking, right? That's a penis." he informed me. Penis?

"What? What's its use then?" I asked confused. "You pee from it and use it for sex." sex with that stick? What's sex anyway? "I don't believe you." I growled. "Do you want proof and see me pee?" they did it through this weird floppy thing? "Fine." I said as he gaped at me. "You're serious?" Reita frowned. "Of course I am, bastard. Now show it." a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at me. "If I'd show you my cock, then I wouldn't stop myself from claiming you." he told me honestly.

"Claiming me? Like how?" I frowned. "Nevermind." Reita shook his head. "... and how do I use my legs?" I asked, curious. "You know, the questions you ask are weird. As if you were just born but as a grown guy." and what was that supposed to mean? That fucker was getting on my nerves. "Do you want me to help you learn to walk?" the blond asked warmly as I glared at him. "I need no help from a human." I snapped, trying to get up, but found it hard to do.

"Come on, give me your hands." he reached his hands but I hesitated before doing as he said. I reached my hands to him as he took them gladly and made me get up. I kept my balance on my feet only thanks to that scum. I wasn't proud of that, but I had to learn to walk and get back to the sea. I hoped that my tail would get back to its normal shape. If anyone from my kind would see me now, that would be bad. Me despising a human and becoming one. How embarrassing.

"Can you take a step forward?" Reita asked and I moved my leg forward just as he stepped back a little. I did it. I really did it. I made a step! Wait... no, I shouldn't be so excited, this is a disgrace! "Try to walk as much as you can." I did what he told me, making more steps as he held my hands. Seeing a sharp object in our way, which Reita didn't, I smirked. I made him go towards it as his back was in its way. Moments later and he bumped into it as I laughed evily. "Ow. Well, I forgot that this was there." he chuckled a little shyly. What? Why didn't it pierce him!?

Damn it! "Let's keep on trying, just go in the other direction. Can you make a turn?" a turn? I did just that and kept walking forward. "Do you want to try walking without my help?" he asked as I pulled my hands back harshly. I kept my balance and as I tried to go forward, I fell into Reita's arms. "It's okay, we'll keep practising, alright?" why was he being this way towards me? I mumbled curses under my nose. "Do you want to see your room?" my room? A prison cell?

"Let's get this over with, scum." I said, leaning back, but he still held my hands. "Reita. Just call me Reita." he told me as he helped me walk into the corridor. I gaped at the stairs above me. "I will not climb them!" I exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "Don't worry." he picked me up and carried me upstairs, but he didn't put me down once he did, no, he had to walk with me like that to my prison cell, only then he put me down and opened the door.

I was confused, seeing a nicely looking room. I didn't know what to think about it. He made me go towards that thing that looked weird. He picked me up again and put down on top of it. It was so soft, even softer than sofa. "That's a bed. It's where you'll be sleeping." he told me. And I liked it. Like a lot. "Fine, you can go. I'm tired." I said, causing him to laugh. "Alright then, if you need anything, my room is on the other side." after sharing that bit of information, he left the room

\------------------------

I didn't understand the sensation in my so called penis or above it. It was weird, as if something was to come out. I felt very confused. Will it fall off? I rolled off the bed to fall on the ground. I helped myself in getting up and made a few steps before hitting the door. How do I open it? I remember that guy pulling that long thing down. I did and it magically opened in my direction and caused me to fall. I managed to crawl out of the room.

There was a door opposite to mine. I somehow was able to stand up and opened the door to fall again. It was dark, so I didn't know where exactly was I crawling to. "Human, wake up." I said, angrily. He was sleeping, right? I crawled to his bed and managed to sit down next to it. "Hm." he was sleeping, meaning I could easily kill him. But then again I wouldn't know what is it that my stick wants. I crawled on the bed and slapped him. "Ow. What? Ruki? What are you doing here?" he asked confused as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't get it, human." I said.

"What?" the other leaned over to make a click sound and a weird thing gave us light. "My stick wants something." he couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you need to pee." why did he make it sound so obvious? Mermen had a different feeling when we needed to relieve ourselves. "How do I do that?" the other managed to get up, and then I saw that he was only wearing pants. His chest looked nice. I learned a lot of new words as I listened. "Come on." he picked me up and carried to another room, a different one than the one I was occupying.

"This is a bathroom. And this is a sink, bathtub, shower, toilet." I easily memorized all of the things he pointed at. He put me right opposite the toilet. "What do I do now?" I asked confused. "You pee into it." he said as I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "How?" I frowned. "You pull your penis out and relax as the urine purs out of it." I didn't get a word he said.

"Do you really want me to show you?" he asked softly as I nodded. "Alright." I watched as he slid his pants down a little and gaped as his penis was much bigger than mine. How was that possible? The rest was as he said. He looked relaxed and gestured for me to do the same. I did and to my surprise it worked. All the tension disappeared now. "See? It wasn't that hard." Reita helped me get out of that room once I was done with my business. "I still hate you." I mumbled under my nose. We reached my room and he helped me get into my bed and left the room. I fell asleep instantly.

\------------------------

On the next day, Reita's been explaining how things worked, and said what was named what. His friends wanted to stay away from me, though. I had many sharp object in my reach, and whenever I got one in my hands I threw it at Reita, who subconsciously dodged them all, and didn't even notice what was happening as I groaned in frustration at each fail. "How do you make it so big?" I asked as Reita frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Your penis. It's bigger than mine, how?" I frowned.

"It just is. Are you jealous?" his eyebrow rose in surprise. "I would never be jealous, ever! Peasant." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and didn't want to give him the satisfaction, because I was jealous. I had no assets in such a small frail body of mine, and my penis was not as big as his. That was unfair. "Want to go for a walk?" the blond asked, making me question that, as I in fact could not walk properly yet. "I can't walk well as if you didn't notice bastard." I snapped at him.

"It'll help improve your walking, you know? The more you walk, the better you're at it, just like toddlers." when I was a toddler I didn't have any trouble swimming, as it was a natural thing for mermen and mermaids to know. "I'm not going with the likes of you." I huffed and turned away from him. "Well that's a shame, there is sea where we're going." the male hinted as I hurriedly looked at him. "Lead the way, human." I said getting up and instantly waving. "Alright then."

"Shoes are not comfortable." I whined as we walked through the park. "You'll get used to them. That way you won't step on pebbles or anything sharp, so your feet won't be hurt." that was what shoes were for? "How can you humans stand this?" I looked at my feet and they even looked ridiculous. "They're comfortable, but maybe Kai's shoes are not your type. We'll look for some shoes your size next time." he said as I looked around. I was searching for anything that could cause that guy's death, but nothing looked right. "So, where are you from?" Reita asked me, but whatever I would say, he wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Nowhere you know." I blurted out and smirked seeing a log. If I could trip him into it and then jump on him and strangle him, that would be perfect. But he did say that we were going to the sea. I didn't see or sense sea anywhere near. "We're not going to the sea, are we?" I frowned. "You're smart." Reita smiled widely as my eyes went wide in shock. Fuck, he tricked me. Well then I can proceed and kill him right now. I would then find sea on my own.

"Whoa, where are you pulling me?" Reita asked as I pulled him towards the log. "You want to sit there?" he asked with a calm tone in his voice. How stupid could he be? I wanted to kill him. I pushed him on the log and he simply sat there, he didn;t trip over it. Why the fuck not!? And then he pulled me on his lap. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, you son of a bitch!?" I yelled as I pushed his face away, digging my nails into his skin.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. What are you doing, Ruki?" Reita winced as my nails dug deeper, and before I could scratch his face, he pulled my hands away. "You play hard to get, but I can work with that." what the fuck? I bared my sharp teeth at him. "I'm fucking hard to get! No one ever will get me. Fuck you." I flinched as his hands were on my face, pulling it closer to his. "You're so fierce and wild and I have the biggest urge to kiss you right now." I shook my head in shock. "Stay they fuck away from me, bastard!" I yelled, pushing him away.

Reita now wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close as our lips met. I was hitting him on the shoudlers to stop, since I didn't want to have anything to do with him. He kept forcing his lips onto mine. Why? Why would he kiss me? Not one merman or mermaid wanted to have anything to do with me. Miyavi was my only friend. I knew everyone was jealous of my voice, but none of them were interested in me in that way. Why the fuck was he? It made me feel even more frustrated.

I gasped as Reita pushed his tongue through my lips, and assaulted my own. What the hell was he doing? Why was it so pleasurable? I reached for his shoulders and gripped them tightly as my mouth was heating up. His skilled tongue played with mine, as I could only moan into his mouth. No, that was wrong. I pushed him away as he fell off the log, causing me to fall on top of him. "Ow, you okay?" the blond asked me, worried. What was his deal with me? I needed to kill him before it would get out of hand...


	2. Chapter 2

I've been here for quite some time now, and I learned a lot of new things. I learned to walk properly and didn't have to ask how to use my penis. I've been failing to kill Reita, though. No matter what I did, he seemed immune to it. I didn't know what else to do. He was always getting too close to me and I didn't want that, since I felt funny inside, and that funny was not good.

Whenever I asked those people to take me to sea, they refused, fearing that I would kill myself. Why the fuck would I want to kill myself? That was a stupid thing of them to think. I was geting used to their weird habits and very good food. Merman and mermaids didn't eat much to actually go through the day, so our stomachs almost never growled, but here they always ate big portions and they repeated that at least three times a day. Of course I had to do it too, but because their food was truly delicious I couldn't say no.

"You said your stomach was aching, are you feeling better after the pills?" Reita asked me worried. "It's fine, go away." I mumbled and moved away from him. I was avoiding him as much as I could, but when I had to go out with him I tried to kill him. He was making me feel odd, and I didn't like that feeling. "If you want me to I can massage your stomach. My mother used to do that when my stomach hurt." I wouldn't let him touch my body. "No." I growled and left the room.

If only I knew how to get back to the sea. Maybe if I wandered around I would finally find it. Not a bad idea. I looked around the room I was in before walking out. It was getting dark, but actually I didn't mind it at all. The sea was even darker at the bottom at night, so I was used to it. I walked ahead, trying to sense the sea and go in that direction, but I found it impossible. I remembered that it took some time to get me away from the sea by that vehicle, but I knew that on foot it would take longer.

If only I could ride a car, that way I wouldn't have to walk. They told me that I would have to get a licence, and what the fuck was that even? I didn't understand. Those rules that people follow here were all weird. I had to get used to them. I sighed as I got to the city as I was living in the suburbs like Reita said. No matter how far I went, I couldn't sense the sea. Was it that far away? Was it out of my reach? I didn't want to believe that.

No matter where I went, nothing reached me. As if the sea was hiding from me. That made me worry. I should be able to sense sea from a very far distance, and yet I there was nothing. It was completely dark and there were almost no people on the streets in this part of the city. I had no idea where I was going, or whether I headed in right direction. It was getting cold, and I had only a t-shirt on with shorts. I could take something with me. People get so cold easily, yet my race was adjusted to random temperature, whether it was high, or low.

It was mostly really low, but our skin was adjusted to it, so we did not feel the cold. Apparently humans did and so did I. I was feeling nervous walking alone like that. Reita told me not to go alone at night, since it was dangerous out there, but who the fuck listens to him anyway? I could manage on my own, thankyouverymuch. I was a powerful sea creature that no other kind wanted to mess with. I was not afraid of strolling down some road alone.

Just as if I asked for it, I gaped at a group of guys standing not so far from there. I didn't want to cross them, so I walked through the street to the other side, but what was something I did not expect was that they noticed that and did the same. I was fucking outnumbered and my voice wasn't working at all. Just great. Maybe they just wanted to scare me, and I hoped that was the case, but as I went past them, they started laughing. There were three of them. Why would they laugh, anyway? I just wanted to go to the sea. Maybe I really picked the wrong time for that. Maybe I should go back to that building? But I didn't know the way back. What should I do now?

"Hey there." one of them called. "I'm in a hurry." I said, walking away. "Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you. Get him here." that was not good. I glanced back and saw that those guys were chasing after me so I had to run away. That was definitely not my lucky day. I was scared shitless and didn't want to die. I didn't even know what did they want from me. I was just passing by. They were getting closer, and I didn't know where I was running to. I prayed for them to go away. But nothing like that happened.

I tripped and as one tried to get me I screamed: "REITAAA!!" it was only on impulse and yet I screamed his name. "Ruki!?" Reita? Was he here? "Let me go!" I shouted to both of them. "Ruki!! Where are you!?" I didn't know from where his voice came, though. "I'm here!!" it was already embarrassing to call out his name, and now he had to get here to rescue me. "You two! Let him go!" Reita growled as he finally showed up. "And who the fuck are you?" the one with brown hair asked.

"I'm his friend, and I won't fucking let anyone lay a finger on him." the blond got over here and pushed them away. "You okay, Ruki?" he asked worried as I nodded my head. "You two shouldn't have scared him. Now I'm in a very bad mood." I gaped as he punched the bigger one. When the second wanted to jump on him, Reita dodged and he fell on the ground. He dodged another punch and turned to knee the second one in the groin causing him to fall down, squealing like a little girl. "If I ever see you again, I will beat the living hell out of you." he snapped at them as they hurriedly got to their feet and ran away.

"Ow." when I moved my leg I felt pain in the ankle. "Can you stand up?" Reita asked as I tried but almost fell. Almost, because Reita caught me. "Want me to carry you like a princess or would you prefer piggyback?" piggyback? What the hell was that? I watched as he crouched and I had his back in my view. "Hop on." he said. I felt embarrassed as I climbed on his back. Then he stood up. "Hold on tight, alright?" I said nothing. He simply walked back with me like that.

"You made us worry, you know? You shouldn't go off by yourself. I told you already." Reita said softly. I already felt like an idiot for not listening to that. "Why were you worried? You could get rid of me." I stated as he shook his head. "I care about you, Ruki. I wouldn't want you to leave. As soon as I noticed that you weren't in the house, I ran around the neighborhood like crazy to find you." he started off. "I knew you were looking for the sea, but I also knew that you didn't know the path and it was really far from here to get there. But I still looked."

I still didn't know why would he care about me. Me, of all the fucking people on the dry land. "You should've left me alone." I mumbled under my nose. "You called for me." I could tell he was smiling. I bit on my lip. "I did it to fool them." I told him, not believing it myself. "And you think that I will believe that? You like me." what nonesense was he saying? "I do not."

"Of course you do." he chuckled amused. There was a strong breeze making me shiver. "Are you cold?" Reita asked me, clearly worried about my well being. "No." I huffed as he stopped in his tracks just to put me down. He took his blouse off and put it on me. "You'll be warm now." he told me with a smile. "I don't need this." I frowned. "You were shaking just a second ago." he crossed his arms as if to make a point.

"What about you, then?" I asked, curious. "I'll be fine." I climbed on his back again, and he carried me home. I couldn't make myself speak more as that funny feeling returned. I was clutching to Reita tightly all the way back, and tried to hide what I was feeling inside. When we came back to the building, Reita took care of my ankle and put some ice on it. I didn't want him to care. I didn't want him to be so nice as I was so rude to everyone. Why would he go to this extent?

\------------------------

"Whoa, you okay?" Reita asked as I almost fell under a car, but he caught me in time before that even happened. I tried to push him under one, but I almost died myself! He asked me to go shopping with him as he could not carry everything to his car on his own. Was he making excuses to make me go with him? Motherfucking bastard. I wanted to stay away from him. We went to the grocery store and he picked up everything that he had written on his shopping list.

"Is there anything you want?" Reita looked at me as I gaped at him in return. "What?" I frowned. "I saw you looking at something with desire in your eyes. Go get it and put it in the trolley." h-how did he know? I thought he was occupied with shopping. Even so, I went to get the item I set my eyes on earlier and picked it up. When I came back, I saw Reita talking with someone, cheerfully. That other male had his hand on Reita's shoulder. I felt my blood boiling.

I walked over there and made my way between them to put my desired item in the trolley. I glared at the male who smiled at me. "Yuuya, this is Ruki." Reita introduced me as the other guy reached his hand to me, which I slapped away. "Don't get near me or I'm going to kill you." I snapped at him as he paled. "Don't worry, he's normally like that, but he means no harm." the blond assured this guy. "That did not seem like he didn't mean any harm, Reita. Is it because of him that you don't hang out with us anymore. Is he your boyfriend?" I looked down at those words and blushed. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'm taking care of him, though he's not my boyfriend. You know how Uruha and the others go out all the time, and I didn't want to leave Ruki alone in the house." Reita said ruffling my hair as I hissed at him. "So you're baby sitting him." the other sighed. "No, I'm spending time with him." the blond made it clear to his friend. Yuuya moved even closer to Reita as I visibly glared at him. "Then hang out with me, too, tonight." what the fuck did that guy think he was doing!?

"I want that sweet liquid again. Get me one, human." I demanded as both of them looked at me. "Is he ordering you around?" Yuuya chuckled amused at that fact. "That's his nature." Reita smiled. "I'll get you one in a moment, okay?" Yuuya at this moment leaned in to Reita's ear and licked it as the blond moved away after a moment. That was it. I stomped hard with my boot on the other's foot as he cursed and started jumping while holding that aching foot. "Ruki!" Reita scolded. "That was disgusting." I growled and pulled Reita away from him.

"Get me that liquid." I huffed. "Apologize to Yuuya." the blond demanded as I gaped at him. "You're kidding." Reita shook his head and pointed at the guy who was pretty furious with me and he was on his way to reach us. "You little piece of--" Yuuya didn't finish, as Reita pulled him by the shirt. "Finish that sentence and you'll lose a tooth." he warned his friend as I couldn't help but smile. "Tsk. Reita, this isn't you." the male snapped. "Let's go." I demanded as the blond sighed.

"Reita, what about your friends?" the black haired male asked. "I'll meet up with you guys some other time." he assured as I sticked my tongue out to Yuuya, who glared at me in return. "Ruki, stop it." I got scolded again. "Hmph!" I pulled him away from that irritating male. I put him on the list to kill people I hated. "What was that?" Reita asked with a stern look when we were away from that irritating fellow. "He was pissing me off. Now gimme that juice." I demanded as he sighed. We walked over to where the drinks were and I picked the juice I wanted and put it into trolley. "Should we get going? Is there anything else you want?" Reita asked curious as I shook my head. "Alright then."

\------------------------

"Ruki, are you free right now?" Reita peeked inside my room before walkingin. I was busy eating chips. "Do you think I'm not busy?" I frowned as he chuckled amused at that. "I have a little surprise for you, and I am pretty sure that you'll like it." he announced happily as I looked at him completely confused. "What surprise?" I asked. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right?" I got off my bed and followed him. "Your car?" I frowned.

"No, get in." I hopped in the seat next to the driver's, a little excited of what Reita had prepared for me. When he parked his car and we exited it it hit me. I could sense the sea, and it was very near. "It's been weeks, but I think you might want to go there." I walked to the beach to see the sea. My beloved sea. "Promise me to stay close, alright?" I turned to the human and growled. "Just promise, okay?" I bit on my lip. I didn't want to do that, but the look in his eyes was making me feel weird. "Sure." I mumbled as I wanted to refuse.

I got back to him, and we managed to stroll along the beach. It pained me inside that I could not reach my sea. I could just run away from him and jump into the water, yet why couldn't I? Why was I still by his side? "Let's sit down." Reita suggested as we both did. "Why would you take me here?" I asked while not looking at him.

"Because you keep telling us that you wanted go to the sea all the time, and you even got lost looking for it on your own." Reita said with a faint smile. "I though that maybe if you'll finally see it, you'll have a peace of mind." I didn't. I had mixed emotions and I couldn't say whether I was homesick or not. I was on dry land, had legs, a stick between my legs, and I didn't have gills anymore. When I was bathing, I didn't turn into my merman form. That was a bit scary to me, though.

"What would you do if I jumped into the sea right now?" I asked curious as the blond looked at me a little bit surprised by my words. "You promised to stay close to me, so that wouldn't happen." he faintly smiled again. "But if you did, I would rush to get you out of there." he admitted, more confident now. "Why?" I asked quietly. "Because I care about you, a lot. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." he was like that again.

"I'm nothing but mean to you." I stated. "I know there's good in you. And it's showing as you live with us." Reita told me as his eyes sparkled from the sun, I think. "What do you mean?" I asked confused as I grasped sand into my hand and poured it all over my legs. "I saw you helping Kai with groceries, and you even held clothes for Uruha, because he didn't know what he wanted to wear. He's a picky one and you were patient. Aoi told me that you even tried to mow the lawn. I think that's really impressive." h-how could that be?

I didn't see him when I was with Kai or Uruha. "I can see that you're not as bad as you think you may be." Reita leaned over as I gaped at him, surprised by his action. "Were you with someone before?" he asked as his lips barely touched mine. "A-Ah." I had to lean back, and almost fell if I wouldn't hold onto Reita's shoulders. "I like you a lot, Ruki." he whispered before nuzzling my nose. He made me lie down as his lips finally grasped mine. It wasn't forced, and it felt good.

Reita was on top of me and I felt helpless. He gently caressed my sides with his hands as he deepened the kiss. I was feeling hot and I didn't know why. My body reacted to each of his touches, wanting more, and begging for something to happen. Why did I feel so good down there? The blond rubbed his hips against mine. The friction was driving me mad. I moaned uncontrollably, and then I felt it. "Oh God!!" I exclaimed as Reita automatically moved back.

"What? What happened?" he asked worried as I looked at my crotch. "It's standing! Wh-What did I do? Will it fall off?" I was scared as Reita gaped at me before he started laughing histerically. "No, it means that you're turned on. It's hard, isn't it?" he chuckled as he reached there with his hand. He grabbed my cock through the fabric as I moaned. "Why am I turned on?" I finally asked. "Because you like what I'm doing to you. It's good when it's standing. It means that you feel pleasure." he explained to me. "I don't get it." I whined.

"I'll show it to you. Let's go back to my car." Reita helped me get up. I glanced one last time at the beautiful sea before heading towards his car. To my surprise he made me go to the back seat. I was confused. I gasped as I was pushed to move back. "What are you doing!?" I growled, irritated. "Still standing, huh?" he looked down there, pleased That made me blush. "Just treat it as if I was showing you something good about your body, alright?" I didn't understand his words.

Reita's hands were on top of my pants to undo them. He pulled my cock out. "What are you doing, pervert!! You fucking bastard!!" I yelled and started hitting him to stop. "Relax." he smiled before he started rubbing my hard member as I moaned. Why did it feel so good? "Feels good, right?" he asked softly as I nodded. "Well, wait for this." this? I gaped as he leaned down to put my penis into his mouth. My eyes grew wide as more pleasure filled me body.

His tongue was licking my penis! At some point he started bobbing his head, and he even spread my legs more. I tilted my head back and breathed heavily. It felt so so so good. Why didn't I get to know about this sooner? I hummed softly as Reita sucked me harder. I reached for his hair with my hand, and gently ran my fingers through it, again and again, as my mind was fogged with this ectasy.

I watched Reita's back and found his shoulders beautiful. His whole back looked nice. I wanted to pull my legs together as I felt something in my lower stomach, but Reita wouldn't let me as he kept on sucking. It was getting more pleasurable than before and it was growing more and more. I couldn't really control it as I spilled into his mouth without so much as a warning. DId I just pee into his mouth!? Oh gods, that felt embarrassing...

Reita pulled away and swallowed it as I gaped at him. "You cummed." he explained, smiling. "I what?" I asked just to see my penis fall down. I hurriedly fixed my pants. "You probably thought you peed into my mouth, well, that's not urine, it's cum." I blinked repeatedly, not understanding his explanation. "So more than just pee can get out of my penis!?" I asked, shocked. "Just cum." he assured me with a chuckle. "How do you feel?" I looked at him then at my crotch. "Weirdly good. Though, dom't flatter yourself, you human." I hissed.

Reita pulled me close and kissed my temple. "How could I? It was you who looked so cute enjoying it." I slapped his shoulder when he said that. "Such a mean human." I growled. "Do that more often." I added as he gaped at me. "You want me to suck you more often?" that seemed as if he was amused by that. "What?" I asked, thinking now that I said something weird. "I don't suck just anyone." he told me. "You just sucked me." I said, proudly. "Because you had no idea how to use your penis to pleasure yourself. If you want to feel good and you're by yourself, you can rub it, it still feels good."

"I should rub it by myself?" I was disappointed in acquiring this useless knowledge. "If you want me to rub it, you would have to convince me or beg for it." Reita's face expression changed and he smirked. "I will not beg!" I yelled at him, annoyed. "I know, but you should know this, once your body gets consumed with pleasure you'll want more. And then you'll come to me." he said in a way that showed confidence as he crossed his arms. "I will not." I huffed.

"You just don't know how wrong you are. What if I'll tease you and it'll stand again? What will you do then?" why was he making me suffer, wasn't I the one who should do that? "You wouldn't do that! You bastard!" I growled low in my throat and hit him in the shoulder. "Did you hear of kiss marks?" Reita suddenly asked as I froze. "Kiss marks?" I repeated after him. "Yep. Do you want me to explain you what those are?" I nodded my head and he leaned down to leave a trail of kisses all over my neck before nipping at my skin.

I hissed at the pain and pleasure that followed. He moved back once he was done and smiled widely. "I just left a mark on you. This is a kiss mark, it's also called a hickey." he explained to me. "You bit me! How is this a kiss mark!?" I whined. "That's a really pleasurable thing during sex, you know?" after listening to him, it made me wonder. What did human sex look like? I mean, Reita said that it was with a penis. But how? Did I have to insert it somewhere like mermen did with mermaids? I didn't get it.

\------------------------

"It's so hot today, how can you humans bear it?" I asked, irritated, as my body was covered with sweat. "It's summer, Ruki. It's normally hot during this season. But it has its good sides too." Reita assured before taking his tank top off. We were in the garden, and he decided to mow the lawn. I gaped at his well built body as he went to the machine and turned it on. The blond walked around with it, as the sun tanned his gorgeous body.

I was watching, hypnotised by Reita as he was working. Why did he look more attractive that way? Why was he even attractive to me? "Looking at Reita? Can't blame you, he has a nice body." I turned to Uruha who smirked as he walked over. "I have no idea what you're talking about, human." I huffed. "Of course you do. You're already drooling." he chuckled amused as I put a hand to my mouth, he was right... I hurriedly wiped it and glared at him.

"You stay away from me." I growled and turned around. Reita looked over here and waved to me. I blushed and again had to turn around. "See? You like him, his body, and probably everything esle there is to like about him." Uruha pointed out, as I listened with pure irritation. "You know nothing." I huffed. "I know a lot of things, because I observe. I wasn't sure at first why would Reita keep you here, but he's just a person who wants to help, and he apparently likes you back like a lot."

I didn't want to hear any of that. I was already embarrassed with everything Reita did to me. "Just think of the sweat flowing down his body, his strong arms, his abs, and gentle hands. How he holds you, touches you, makes you moan, and you desire more as you clutch to him and rub against him as he whispers your name lovingly." Uruha said trying to sound erotic. "Oh, there we go." he pointed down as I looked at my crotch while blushing. "You bastard!" how could he do this to me!?

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor. You're turned on, and don't think that Reita won't notice that. And I did prove my point, didn't I? You do like him, and your body reacts just by thinking about him in a perverted way, what a naughty boy." the honey blond giggled before walking away. He fucking embarrassed me!

When I noticed that the sound from the machine stopped, I looked over there to see Reita approaching me. "Did you get hard just by looking at me? How cute." he chuckled amused and pulled me close. "So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked as I shook my head. "Nothing." I pouted and he suddenly moved. "If you say so." he smiled before leaving me all alone with this problem. What just happened? I thought that he would force himself on me, and yet he didn't. Why?

I had to go to my room and jerk myself off. What a shame. If any of my kind saw me do that, they would laugh at me. It was as humiliating as I thougt, but I did feel good while touching my erected member. As soon as I was done, I went downstairs and heard something fall. I walked to the kitchen and saw Reita on the ground, he didn't move and next to him a knife was stuck into the floor. I subconsciously picked it up and pointed it to the blond's throat.

I could end it today. All the irritation, humiliation, embarrassement, it would end today. I could kill him and have this over with. I was ready to slit his throat, yet why was my hand shaking so much? Why did I feel so bad with doing it? I pressed the knife into his neck hard enough to draw blood, but my body went stiff and tears fell down my cheeks. What was happening? Did I pity this human? Why wasn't I doing anything? I started sobbing.

Why couldn't I kill him? Normally no second thoughts about killing a human crossed my mind and I couldn't do anything to this one. "It's okay, Ruki." I gaped at him. He was conscious. "What?" I said, shocked. Reita slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with his usual kindness. "I know how you hate us, me. You kept saying all the time how you hate humans, I understand. Maybe I made you mad? You never wanted to be here in the first place, and I forced you. You have the right to be mad at me."

Why would he say those words? "Maybe humankind never was never meant to be perfect. We fail, we hurt, we cry just like any other. We make mistakes, Ruki." why was he smiling in this situation? I was so confused. "Whatever you'll do, I won't be mad." Reita grabbed the knife with his hand as I winced. He slowly pulled it away from his throat and got into a sitting position before embracing me. "I forgive you." he whispered softly into my ear.

"I don't understand." I sobbed. "Why are you like that?" it didn't make any sense to me. "Because I care." those simple words pierced through my heart like an arrow as I dropped the knife. "I'll take you to the sea, Ruki. You can do whatever you want then."I hugged him back and hid my face in his chest. That was too much for me, but I managed to nod. Maybe it was for the better. I would return to my home and never see him again. "Tomorrow morning sounds good?" he asked me softly. "...Yeah."

\------------------------

It was night time and I didn't feel like going to sleep yet. I felt thristy so I decided to get myself something to drink. I went downstairs and heard a conversation in the room with the sofa. "You want to let him go?" Uruha asked his friend. "Yeah, I don't want to force him anymore, you know? He hated it here." Reita sighed heavily. "You're right, he hated it, but now he doesn't. He really like it here, he likes you. You'll be an idiot if you'll just let him leave." the honey blond shook his head.

"I'm setting him free. He wants the sea, he always had, Uruha, you know that. All he's been talking about was the sea and how it was his home. Maybe he has someone dear who died at the sea?" the blond didn't want to believe that though. "Do you hear yourself? You already miss him even though he's just upstairs sleeping." Uruha frowned. "I love him, Uru. Don't you know the old saying, if you love someone, set them free." there was this awkward silence that followed between them.

"I don't want to see you broken hearted later." the honey blond said before embracing his dear friend. "Hey, everyone gets past it sooner or later. All I want for Ruki is to be happy. If he finds his happiness there, then I'm willing to let him go." Reita was confident in his words as he said that, I knew that. "You're an idiot. I don't want to see you get hurt. Can't you tell him to stay? Did you tell him at least how you feel about him?" the blond sighed before replying. "I knew it would come to this. I couldn't part with him as it's one sided, and I didn't want him to feel awkward about it. I made my decision."

"Reita, don't do it to yourself. You finally found someone you actually like and care about. Okay, he might be fierce, wild, rude, mean, nosy, demanding, whining--" Uruha started. "Okay, I get it, I get it. But that won't change my mind." he stated firmly. "And what if he's simply waiting for you to tell him not to go?" Reita didn't answer that. I was wondering if he would ask me to stay. Would I stay? "It's getting late." the blond informed his friend as he got up from the sofa. "Reita." Uruha called softly. I moved back and went upstairs. I didn't have to think too deep about it now. The answer was right before my eyes. I think I actually fell in love with a human being.


	3. Chapter 3

Reita drove me to the sea like he promised he would. To my surprise he didn't say a word on our way there. I was a little bit disappointed, since I thought that he would beg me to stay. Nothing like that happened at all. I didn't want to be the one to ask if I could stay, I was already a nuisance to them. I was just wasting air. Kai went along with us. He wanted to say goodbye at the beach, not in the house just like Aoi and Uruha did.

I became calmer on the dry land and changed my view of humans. Some could be really stubborn, nice, caring and some really dangerous. It was only thanks to luck that I met the people who were nice. I had that luck but I didn't appreciate it, not till the very end when I wanted to kill Reita, but stopped myself. Now I regretted that greatly. I don't want to hurt him. All he ever did was being kind to me, he cared for me and actually loved me. He didn't know that I overheard that conversation of his.

"So here we are, Ruki. The place that I found you at." Reita started off, not being able to look at me. "I hope that whatever you will choose to do, you'll be happy." he said it in such warm voice. "Take care of yourself, alright?" Kai said before he hugged me. "I don't deserve this farewell." I whispered, feeling my chest tighten. "Come here." I moved from Kai to walk over to Reita who embraced me tightly.

I felt something wet on my neck as he did that. It took longer than usual before he moved away. Was he crying? Why? How do people cry? I was underwater my whole life and never cried. Mermen could not cry. And yet I did when I tried to kill that man. And I think I was crying right now. "Thank you for everything." I bowed my head and remained like that for a little bit longer. Reita ruffled my hair and I glanced at him. At his radiant smile, which wasn't honest. I could tell.

"I better leave now." I said straightening up. "Okay." Kai nodded and both of them walked away from me. When they were out of sight, I took my upper clothes off. I won't need my clothes anymore. "I'm going to miss you dearly, Reita." I sobbed. When I was fully naked, I went towards the sea. The waves splashed me in a welcoming way, and I felt at home. When I was far enough, I dived in. That pain from before spread around my legs, my ears and neck. I gaped as my legs were forming into my tail, every trait of a merman was back.

I could finally go home. Then why was I so sad? I swamt to the surface and gazed at the beach. I'll miss this place, and I won't be able to go back here. If I did, I would probably stay. People from my kind were probably looking for me, but I was pretty sure that they stopped by now. But there was one more thing. One last thing to do. I inhaled some air and shouted with all my strength. "I LOVE YOUU!!!"

"Ruki!" I gaped as Reita came back to the beach. No, he couldn't see me like that. I dived in and gaped at a familiar being in a net. "Miyavi!?" I exclaimed, shocked to see my friend and swam over to him. "Ruki, thank the gods, you're alive! I was looking everywhere for you, even feared that those humans kidnapped you." he said, worried as he struggled against the net. "It doesn't matter anymore. Can you get out?" I asked as he kept moving around, but to no avail.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. "For over an hour. I did'not see the net. Now I'm stuck. Ruki, you need to get out of here. Those humans will catch you too." Miyavi was worried about me all this time. "I'm not leaving you. We're friends, and friends don't leave each other in bad times." I assured him before trying to bite through the ropes. I heard a splash and saw Reita completely submerged in the sea. What the hell was he doing!? "It's a human! Sing Ruki!" we both knew that humans couldn't hear anything if they were underwater like us.

Reita gaped at both of us and lost some air from the shock. He shook his head and swam to the surface. "He'll tell the others, you need to go." Miyavi insisted. "He's not like the others." I told him as I swam after Reita. I reached the surface and stayed silent as Reita's intense stare pierced me. "You're a mermaid?" he asked, shocked. "A merman." I corrected him with a sigh. "And you couldn't tell me?" I shook my head. "There's no time for that. Miyavi is stuck, I don't know how to get him out, please help." Reita said nothing, just nodded and inhaled air before diving in. I went after him.

"Do you know how to help him?" I asked and again Reita gaped at me. "I can talk underwater. Don't stare at me like that." I frowned. Reita swam over to the net and pulled something from his pocket. "Ruki, he's a human!" Miyavi exclaimed. "He'll help." Miyavi needed to realize that this particular human was no threat to us. I watched as Reita cut the net with his pocket knife. He freed Miyavi and hurriedly swam to the surface to get air. "You hate humans." the rainbow haired merman said. "And you wanted to show me that not everyone was like this. I do know that now."

I looked up and knew that he was waiting for me. If Reita went underwater he wouldn't be able to talk with me, only listen. "I need to go to him." I told my friend who stopped me. "How can you trust him?" Miyavi asked. "Come with me, you'll understand." to my surprise he nodded as we swam to the surface. "Reita, there was a very important reason why I didn't tell you, other than that I at first hated you a lot." I coughed as both of them frowned. "Miyavi, do you remember that old legend that was passed from a generation to a generation?" I asked him as he nodded.

"The one about mermaids turning into humans? I did." Miyavi said. I sighed before continuing. "The legend said that if a mermaid or merman will go on dry land, and no salt water would reach them, they would turn into a human. That's true." Miyavi bursted laughing as he heard that. "What bullshit are you saying?" he didn't believe me. "I was a human, alright?" the rainbow haired male blinked repeatedly as he shut his mouth.

"You're kidding." he said through the teets as I shook my head. "No, but because that's true, the other part of the legend is too." I said softly. "What is the other part of the legend?" Reita asked me. "If we reveal to humans our true identity when we are in our human form, we'll turn into bubbles and die." Reita looked shocked at the news.

"But you--" he started. "No, I never mentioned that I was a merman." I knew the risk if I did. "Ruki, you can't be serious about this." I looked to the side to see a big wave. The same one that washed me away on the beach. "It hurts, Miyavi." I managed say and hugged Reita as the wave hit us. I regained consciousness, still with my tail in view. Reita was coughing water next to me. We were on the beach again. "Ruki! Reita!" Kai? He gaped at our tails and then the pain started.

Both me and Miyavi screamed in pain as our tails parted. Reita pulled me close and I could not be more grateful. I focused on him than the pain. "What's happening?" Kai put his hands to his head in confusion. After a couple of minutes Miyavi looked at his body. "I'm a human." and cried out as he was slapped in the groin. "He's big! Unfair!" I whined. "W-Wait a second! What's going on here!?" the black haired male exclaimed. "Wait here, I'll get you your clothes." Reita told me as I nodded. He walked over to Kai and they went together to get me my clothes. He then explained everything to his friend. Kai went for more spare clothes Reita had in his car. "Why am I a human?" Miyavi asked, shocked. "I told you that the legend is true."

"Are you trying to tell me that you lived among humans all this time? And they didn't kill you?" he asked as I shook my head. "No, Reita found me. I did try to kill him, and his friends, but when I actually had the chance, I couldn't do it." and I don't feel bad about it. "Wait, you couldn't kill a human?" he frowned. "No, not him." Reita soon came back with Kai as I stood up. "Whoa, how did you do that?" Miyavi looked amazed when he asked about that. "Reita taught me." I was happy to answer.

Reita smiled to me as he handed me clothes. Kai got over to Miyavi to help him put clothes on as well. "What are you going to do now?" the blond asked me, worried. "I want to learn what you did." MIyavi stated and as soon as he was standing, he fell on Kai, and they both hit the ground and groaned. "Can I stay for a biot longer?" I asked, not being able to look into Reita's eyes for the moment. "Alright, but answer me just one question." a question? "Okay." I hurriedly replied.

"How do you feel about me?" I did not expect that. I gripped upon his still wet tank top and pulled him away from the other two. "Miyavi can't hear it." I told him as I glanced at Miyavi who was telling something to Kai. "He can't hear what?" the blond frowned. "I do ...l...l--" I stopped there. "L?" Reita chuckled amused. "I like you." he nodded his head before turning. "Wait, not like that!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me first how you feel about me, then I'll tell you how I feel about you." I said not so confidently when Reita grabbed my hands. "I love you, Ruki. You're the first person in forever that I fell in love with." that confession actually warmed my heart. "Me too." I blurted out, shocked of what I just said, causing Reita to laugh. "You too, what?" he teased as I pulled him for a kiss. "Oh, okay." he smiled widely. "Just in case you forgot, I did hear you the first time." I blinked in surprise. I wanted to dig a hole and hide myself with the embarrassement. I totally did yell that I loved him just now...

\------------------------

"You are fucking kidding me, Reita." Uruha said as he noticed not only me, but another male. "Who is that?" Aoi asked curious. "This is Ruki's friend." Reita told them. "You're holding him just like Ruki when you first got him here." the honey blond stated with his hands on his hips. "He kinda can't walk too." I winced. "What? Why? Oh my God, where the hell are you getting them?" Uruha couldn't believe what he saw. "Sea." I blurted out.

"What?" I shook my head before saying again. "The sea. Please let him stay here for a while, and then we'll be off. We won't be bothering you again." Reita's head turned to look at me, and all I could see was pain in his eyes. I just confessed to him only to let him know that I won't be staying here. Reita got Miyavi inside and put him on the sofa in the living room. "Ruki, I want you to know that we're happy you're back, even if it's only for a while." Uruha said with a faint smile as I looked away. "Thanks." I did not say anything filthy. I did not think the same of humans. I meant only the nice ones. The horrid ones were still scum to me.

"Ruk,i come on over, we have sushi." Kai called me and soon I went there. Miyavi grabbed some of it and put into his mouth and chewed. I did the same, only with my chopsticks. I learned to use them properly. "It's good, what is it?" Miyavi asked curious. "Fish." Kai said as me and Miyavi spit it out. "Oh my gods! You made me eat fish all this time!?" I exclaimed, not believing what I just heard. "What's so wrong with that?" Aoi asked. Reita just smacked his forehead.

"Sorry about that. The circumstances were different." Reita told me with a wince. "Do you have something nonfish here?" the rainbow haired male asked politely. "We have ramen." Kai announced before leaving the room to get it. I saw that Miyavi was looking at everything with excitement. I couldn't blame him, he was wondering how life on dry land looked like.

Kai came back to give us bowls with ramen. He was a good cook and he made delicious ramen. Miyavi's eyes sparkled as he tried it with a spoon. Aoi was the one to tell him what to do with it. I noticed that Reita was whispering something to Uruha and I felt nervous. Was he telling him about us being mermen? But Uruha didn't look shocked or confused, so it had to be about something else. But I was curious what it was about. "You're an idiot!" Uruha exclaimed to him. "I owe you big time, Uru." the blond smiled to him. "Okay, I do understand why you couldn't all this time, but damn it. It had to be tonight?" he asked the other. "Yep, Aoi will stay with you and there's Kai too." I was confused by what was going on.

"What's up?" Aoi asked as he walked over to them. "Reita is walking out on us." Uruha huffed as my eyes grew wide. "Where are you going?" Kai asked him curious. "No, put that vase down." the black haired male scolded Miyavi and yanked the vase from his hands. "Yuuya invited me for a party tonight so I'm going. Just tonight guys, and I won't ask you for nothing more." he promised as my eyebrow twitched. Yuuya? That guy who licked his ear the other time!? Why would Reita want to spend time with him!?

Reita walked out of the room and that was when I followed after him. "Why are you meeting him tonight?" I asked him with worry. "He's a friend and I promised that I would hang out with him." he told me as I felt my insides tighten. "You don't have to go." I really meant it. I didn't want that bastard to meet up with Reita. "But I want to." he said with a serious expression on his face. "Is this some kind of revenge?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Ruki, you can't stay here forever and we can't be together. That's the way it is, don't you think?"

I couldn't believe he actually said that. "I confessed to you!" I shouted at hi,. "And you said that as soon as your friend gets the hang of things here, you'll leave. How does it sound good to me?" ...it didn't. "Can't you be with me at least while I'm still here?" I asked, hoping that he would agree. "If I would do that, then letting you go would be unbearable." maybe I wanted it to be unbearable... Maybe I wanted to find a reason to stay here. "You wanted me all this time and now you're backing away?" I bit on my lip, trying to hide my anger. "I didn't know you were a merman."

"And does that make me look not desirable? Am I disgusting in your eyes? Am I just some monster you don't want to have anything to do with?" I exclaimed feeling this horrible desire to punch him in the face. "I don't want to lose you." he finally said with his voice hoarse. "If someone found out that you are a mystical creature, they would take you away from me and I wouldn't see you again." I saw him clench his fists. "They would do things to you I don't want to think about." so he didn't mind me being a merman?

"Ruki, you're not a monster in my eyes. I'm filled with lust each time you're near." I didn't know what exactly to say, but instead of that I walked over and made him lean for me to kiss him. "Make love to me." I told him as he gaped at me. "Ruki, thi--" he started but I didn't want to hear this. "I want to be one with you. That's how it works, right? I want to feel good with you. Please." Reita swallowed hard before picking me up. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that." he whispered softly as I clutched to him. Reita carried me upstairs to his room. Would I regret it later? I didn't think so, though. I may have hated humans, but I loved this one.

Reita put me on the bed just to get on top of me. I was excited about sex. I wondered how it happened. I only heard that two people become one when they have sex, but I had no idea how did that even work. I gasped as I was kissed, and my hands were grabbed and pressed to the mattress. I felt some kind of friction in the lower part of my body, and as I managed to actually glance over there, it was Reita who caused the whole friction.

His movement caused me to get aroused. Reita pulled me to a sitting position with our lips still intact, and he grabbed my t-shirt just to remove it off of me. He then threw it off the bed before clashing his lips with mine. I was pushed down and watched as Reita took his shirt off. I could admire his beautiful body again, one I was jealous of. Wide shoulders, tensed muscles which added to the show, and his amazingly built stomach...

Reita leaned down to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw line. He reached for my lips only to grasp my bottom lip with his teeth gently and pulled on it before letting go. He smirked and then leaned down as he rubbed his hips against mine in a very sensual way. Then he made his upper part of the body raise. My pants were grabbed and he easily slid them off of me. I was slim and those kind of pants were a little too big for me. Did we play a game where we had to strip? I pulled Reita near and rolled us over for me to take off his pants and boxers. There was this weird feeling as I saw Reita completely naked. His eyes were filled with pure lust as he looked at me.

This time it was his cock that was erect, and I actually blushed as I looked at it. Reita sat up just to pull me close. His hand reached for my boxers and through the material his skilled fingers stroked my cock swiftly, causing me to moan. It felt that good. So far the sex thing was amazing. I was pushed down, and Reita rolled us over again. It was finally the time when he took my boxers off of me.

He reached for my cock again and grasped it in his hand. Reita leaned down to circle the head with his tongue as I bit on my lip. He was doing this again. I thought that he would never do that. I gasped as the head of my cock was swallowed by his mouth, but he didn't move, his tongue still played around the surface, teasingly. I could only moan uncontrollably as the sensation grew bigger when Reita started bobbing his head. "Ahh, yess, yes." I panted. I gripped upon the covers and tried to adjust to the pleasure, but I found it impossible. I wanted more. Reita sucked harder, stroking the lower part of my flesh. He kept glancing at me to see how I was doing. It was such an embarrassing postion, plus I was completely naked.

I groaned in dislike as he moved away. "No, please, finish it." I pouted. "This is not the best part, Ruki." he told me soflty as he reached to his drawer at the stand by the bed and pulled out a plastic bottle with some substance in it. "What's this?" I asked, frowning. "This is lube. It's something that'll make sure it won't be that painful for you. And it's really pleasurable on those parts of your body when you're feeling hot like right now." I didn't understand his words at all.

I gaped as Reita spread my legs and popped the bottle's cap open. He poured it the substance over my cock as I winced as the cold fluids flew down my intimate part. Reita grabbed my cock again and started rubbing it. My penis was still wet, though, but it was pleasurable as he moved his hand. "Feels good, doesn't it, Ruki?" the blond smiled warmly as I nodded.

As soon as he stopped, I watched him pouring more substance on his fingers. Curious of what he was doing, I raised my head up a little and saw where his hand reached to. I gaped as he circled my entrance in my body with his fingers. "What are you doing?" I almost squealed as he forced his finger inside. "What the hell are you doing!?" I exclaimed in pain. "Relax, Ruki, it'll get better, I promise." how could it get better?

I did not understand. Reita leaned over to kiss me before sliding his tongue between my lips to let it mingle with mine. I was was lost in that sweet kiss and growled into his mouth as he pushed another finger inside of me. "Reita!" I yelled, breaking the kiss. "Shh, it's okay." he assured me. How the fuck was that okay!? I had his fingers in my butt!

No matter how much I whined, Reita didn't stop his fingers, he kept curving them, scissoring inside of me. Why would he do that? "Just one more." he whispered as I paled. One more!? I dug my fingers into his shoudlers as he forced the third finger inside, causing me to feel more pain. "It hurts, Reita." I whined. Reita said it would hurt, but why was he doing it? He didn't explain. "I know it does, just relax, alright?" he said with an assuring smile.

"Why are you even doing that?" I asked. "You'll find out soon enough." what was I not getting? "That's not enough for me!" I exclaimed and a moan left my lips. What he was doing was getting more pleasurable. "See? It's getting better." he was so sure of it. It certainly was getting better. "So is sex about sticking fingers in my butt or what?" I frowned. "That's only to prep you, Ruki." what? "Prep me for what?" I was really confused. So something else was happening and I was not really prepared for that. Well fuck.

I felt his fingers pull out of me as I whined. "Why?" Reita leaned down to kiss my temple. "I thought that you didn't like that." he smiled. "It felt good, though." I mumbled under my nose. He moved back to open the bottle again and this time he poured a good amount of lube on his member. He rubbed it slowly and carefully, making sure the substance was all over it. I blinked as it got to me. "No, no, no, no no." I said crossing my legs. "You will not put that giant thing into my butt!" I squealed, embarrassed.

"You wanted me to make love to you." he said lovingly. "I never said you could break my ass!" I exclaimed, alarmed. "It won't break your ass. You'll feel tons of pleasure." how the fuck could I feel pleasure while being penetrated with that!? "Can't I do you?" I asked as he laughed. "No. Now come on, spread your legs for me, Ruki." the blond demanded as I shook my head. "I will not do such thing!" I couldn't let that happen.

"You wanted us to become one. If I enter you, we'll become one." his words made sense and I gave it some thought. "You will break me." I whined. "I won't. I prepped you for that." his fingers were prepping me? "I'll be as gentle as possible. You can hold on to me and tell me to stop when it hurts, alright?" we went too far to stop here. "O-Okay." I mumbled under my nose and spread my legs.

Reita leaned over for me to hold onto him. I closed my eyes as he guided his cock to my entrance and forced it inside as I whimpered. "I change my mind, pull it out! Pull it out!" I shouted, but it seemed that I was ignored. "Just a little more." he panted into my ear and forced his whole cock inside of me as I cried out in pain. I don't envy his big damn penis anymore!

"Reita, please pull out, it hurts." I whimpered. "You just need to get adjusted to it. It won't hurt at some point." was he trying to comfort me? Well, it wasn't fucking working. "I'm not having sex with you ever again." I huffed. Just now I noticed how tightly I was holding Reita. "You feel so good, Ruki." Reita purred, making me blush. "You're not helping." I mumbled under my nose. "I know." he smiled widely before kissing me,.

Reita moved back just to thurst inside of me again as his hot breath reached my skin. Pain was turning more into pleasure as he kept pushing his hips at me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved against my body, while moaning softly. The pain practically disappeared and I felt pleasure instead. He was right, it did get better. "How are you doing, Ruki?" Reita asked me worried. "Good." I managed to pant with my eyes half closed. "Alright."

Maybe size did matter here, as it felt better being filled with a big cock. I clutched to him more as he sped up his movements. It was weird and amazing at the same time what people did for pleasure. We mermen didn't have the same kinds of penises as men did. When I thought it couldn't get any more better, I was very wrong.

I felt a wave of pleasure as Reita's cock bumped into something. I couldn't control the deep moan that escaped my lips. "Right there?" Reita smirked as I gaped at him. "What was that?" I asked as he concentrated on assaultin that specific spot inside of me. "Thats a special place where you feel even more pleasure." he explained to me. And gods, I didn't feel like this, ever. Everything was so cloudy right now. I couldn't keep quiet as he kept slamming his cock against that bundle.

"R-Reita!" I called out as I couldn't control my actions anymore. Reita kept thursting into me, pushing harder, and moaning himself. He called my name many times as he rode me. I felt something build up already and I figured that I couldn't hold it anymore. The pressure was building too much for me to do anything. I cried out holding onto Reita as I spilled between our stomachs. I was feeling drained and couldn't move as he kept thursting, slamming against that spot. Feeling his hot breath on my skin, seeing him panting, and knowing that his gaze was focused only on me, I felt special. Feeling warm liquid spill inside of me, and Reita crying out made me realize that he reached his limit as well.

He panted before pulling out. He lay down next to me, trying to catch his breath. "So what do you think, Ruki?" he asked, still panting. Reita pushed my sweaty bangs to the side and smiled. "Amazing." I replied smiling back at him. "You look gorgeous." he whispered before kissing my temple. "Thank you." I said, cuddling up to him. I felt so tired from all of the exercise. Reita covered us up. At this point I was just really sleepy. "Rest." Reita wtold me in a loving way as I was already falling asleep.

\------------------------

I woke up feeling no warm body near mine. I blindly moved my hands around the bed trying to spot any sort of body there, but found none. I opened my eyes to see that it was dark already. I panicked knowing that Reita probably went to see that guy. I didn't want him to, but I had no right to make him stay with me. After getting into a sitting postion, I grabbed the duvet and held it tightly. I felt really frustrated at the moment. And then I saw him walk into the room with two mugs in his hands.

"Did you sleep well?" Reita asked with a smile as I gaped at him. "I brought you some tea." now that I thought about it, my ass felt so damn sore. Why the hell? "Shouldn't you be at a party?" I asked, avoiding his gaze. "I was supposed to be." he started as I bit on my lip. "That was until I had sex with you." my heart fluttered at his words.

He gave me one of the mugs and sat down next to me on the bed. "I changed your mind?" I asked a little bit shocked. "Yeah, you changed my mind." he leaned in to kiss my temple and smiled. "How's your body?" he was clearly worried about me. "Sore." I whined. "Sorry, it's a normal thing after two guys having sex." was that supposed to comfort me? "You're sore, too?" I frowned, confused. "Nope. It's only the one that gets inserted." damn it.

Reita's phone started ringing and I looked over there, knowing who exactly was calling him. Reita didn't even move to answer it. "Aren't you picking it up?" I asked. "Nahh. I'm busy right now." he said as he put his arm around my waist. "So if I didn't have sex with you, you would still go?" I asked, nevously. "Probably. But I want to spend as much time as I can with you while you're still here." I wanted the same. "We don't have another free room for Miyavi, so if it wouldn't be too uncomfortable to you, you can sleep with me while Miyavi will occupy your room. What do you think?"

I gave it a thought. "Okay." I would be close with this human this way, right? "I forgot about Miyavi." I said, paling. "It's fine. Kai has taken a liking to him apparently as they went for a chat in his room." the blond informed me as I sighed relieved. "I see. Miyavi wasn't so negative towards humans as I was. He didn't even glare at you after knowing that you helped me." and I simply couldn't stand them at first. "Why do you despise humans so much?" Reita honestly asked me.

"They've been killing our kind for hundreds of years. It was either for the skin that they could not have, because as you know now, we turned into humans when we weren't in the sea, or they killed us to simply get rid of us. I heard about kidnapping our kind for their sick needs as well." just thinking about it made me cringe. "Our kind moved away and they couldn't find us anymore. With years passing, we were forgotten but the grudge stayed." I said, still feeling the hate with every fiber of my body. "So that's why you were so mean to everyone." he could say so. "But I'm not anymore." and I was mostly telling the truth. "It had to be hard on you." Reita pulled me closer, as I felt guilty because I was lying to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's with you and that human? You keep walking away with him upstairs and come back all sweaty for the last few days." Miyavi confronted me with my weird behaviour. "What? Uhm, nothing, I just am sweating so much from walking. It's no big deal." I explained with a wince. "Humans don't look sweaty from walking." of course he had to insist. "Well, I do. I'm still not used to it." I hoped that he would stop asking about that.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Miyavi asked as I instantly paled. "No, nothing." I hurriedly replied just as Aoi walked to the living room. "What's up guys?" he smiled widely and reached for the newspaper on the table. "Nothing, we're just talking." I said softly. "Is something wrong?" Aoi asked worried. "No, nothing for you to worry about." I assured him. He nodded his head before leaving the room.

"If you like that human, why don't you tell him the truth?" Miyavi asked me as I gaped at him. "I don't like Aoi in that way." I growled at him. "I mean Reita." how the hell did he know that I liked Reita? "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking away. "Of course you do. You let him be so close to you. Not other human could. You don't get close with other people living in this building." he stated. "He was the one to find me, Miyavi."

"And you didn't sing to cause his death?" Miyavi crossed his arms. "I was on the dry land by then. And my voice didn't do anything. He didn't seem hypnotised at all, like it lost all the power." I told him while looking down. "Like it was in the legend. Mermaid and mermen on land cannot fully use their assets. We are defenceless here." he stated, and to be honest he was completely right. We were defenceless here. Humans couldn't win against us if they were in the water just like we could.

"You like him because he saved you?" I didn't expect that question. "No, he was the only one that could stand me and didn't mind whatever I did. And I was very rude and mean and I broke things, I struggled with them. And yet he still cared about me." I told him honestly. "If Tora could hear that, he would be happy, you know?" and why the fuck did he brought up Tora? "Why?" I frowned. "He asked about you." my eyes grew wide. "What the fuck?" I didn't expect that.

"I didn't tell anyone where you went, but they did notice you being missing. And honestly, Tora wants to know more about you. He knows how you hate, or hated humans." and that didn't sound good. "What would he want from me?" I asked. "I don't know, but that was odd. He would never ask about any other mermen before. He stuck with his people and let the others roam freely. Do you think it's because you killed so many humans lately?" Miyavi asked me, worried. "Others are happy that people are getting away from where we live. They shouldn't sail there in the first place. I was just defending my home."

"And have you told the humans what have we done?" I bit on my lip and shook my head. "No, I could never tell Reita that I killed his kind. He wouldn't want to look at me." I said, feeling my hands shake just thinking about it. The sheer thought was giving me goosebumps. "And you've lived for so long around the kind you killed and despised, Ruki. You know what that means." he said as I felt my heart clench. "Of course I know. That's why we won't stay long. Once we leave, we'll never gonna come back." I was honest with my words but there was this awful pain in my chest.

Seconds later Reita walked into the room, and I couldn't help but gape at him. Has he heard what I just said? "Is everything alright?" Reita asked me worried. "Everything's fine." I said feeling, nervous as hell. "Alright, I'm going out. Be back in a few hours." he informed me calmly. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To hang out with my friends. They are seriously angry at me for not spending time with them for so long." because he was spending all his time with me.

I wished for it to stay that way, but I couldn't stop him each time. I couldn't pull him to bed, and then see his troubled face when he had to call his friends to say that he couldn't make it. I did enough... "Will Yuuya be there too?" I asked, and my heart clenched as I did. "Yeah, anyway, I need to get going, their car is waiting for me. See you guys later." he told me before leaving the house. "Who is Yuuya?" Miyavi asked me, curious. "A guy that is Reita's friend. I don't like him, though."

"You told Reita about that?" Miyavi asked as I shook my head. "No, but I'm pretty sure that he already knows that." I said. "Well, I don't know what you want to do now, but I doubt that you'll let go of that human so easily, Ruki." that was what I was afraid of. I grew attached to Reita so much that having him out of my sight pained my heart. And knowing that he was with the guy I despised made me feel seriously worried.

"Hey, guys, I made you some cold drinks." we looked at Kai who came over with a tray and put it on the table before us. He smiled and walked away. "He wasn't that nice before." I frowned. "Well, at least not to me." I wondered about that. "Really? He was really nice to me, though." was he? Well, Miyavi wasn't making any problems since he got here, and well, I did. Maybe that was why they treated him differently than me. He was more of a calm person. His nature was like that.

"Hey, don't make that face." Miyavi said softly while rubbing my back. "I was awful to them." why was I feeling so bad about it? Each time someone made me mad, I had my revenge and felt amazing about it, and now that I've spent so much time with this race, I was feeling bad for everything I tried to do, and did. "You're right, you were awful, but it changed now." Miyavi had a faint smile as he said that. "And honestly, I like that side of yours much better than the fierce and cold one. You've become kinder." he said, making me feel so confused about myself.

"No, I'm not any kinder." I huffed, frustrated. "Of course you are. You're my friend. I notice things about you with ease." well, he always did, but I never noticed them myself. "I'll hurt him if I'll leave. But I will hurt him if I stay, too." meaning there was no other way. "You prefer him to let go of you and let him think that you never killed anyone, but be heartbroken about it than to tell him what you did and let him deal and see if he's worth you?"

I hated when Miyavi used that tone. He always sounded right. "He told me that he couldn't bear humans find out about me, and took me wherever. He doesn't want that to happen, Miyavi." I said, reaching for the drink on the tray and sipped on it. "Because he cares, idiot." I knew that he cared. But whatever I would do, the result would be the same. Each damn time. "I'm going up." I informed him as I got up with my drink.

"Masturbating?" Miyavi chuckled amused as I gaped at him. "How do you know that word?" I asked, shocked. "I heard a lot." he told me while obviously smiling. "Do you even know what that means?" I frowned. "You rub it, right? The penis, I mean." and exactly when the hell did he learned all this stuff? I was here for weeks, and I still was learning about everything. "Shut up, I don't have to do it." I mumbled under my nose and headed for the door. I had Reita who did it for me.

\------------------------

I didn't even know when I fell asleep. What I knew, though was that I was awake now. I heard noise, so I sat up and looked at the door which soon was opened and Reita walked in just to fall flat on the face. "Reita?" I called, worried as I got off the bed. I walked over to him and lifted his head up. "Ruki?" he finally managed to mumble. "What's happening?" I didn't understand why did he fall.

Reita managed to sit on his knees and pulled me near. "I want sex." he demanded. "You're acting weird." I said alarmed, while moving away. "Come on, you like it when we have fun like that." his voice sounded weird, his gaze was not steady and his legs barely could hold his body as he stood up. "Why are you acting like that?" I asked, a little bit scared, as it was my first time seeing him in this state. "I'm drunk, no big deal." oh gods, that was what being drunk meant?

Uruha told me that a drunk guy was dangerous. Was Reita like that too? "Stay away from me." I said firmly, but Reita ignored that and pulled me for a hug. "Let me just do you." I heard him whisper as my eyes went wide. "No!" I exclaimed and pushed him away. He managed to yank my arm and push me onto the bed before he got on top of me. He held my hand and assaulted my mouth. That felt so wrong, no, please, that was not happening, no, someone stop him. I squealed as my cock was squeezed. As soon as my pants went down, I knew that I was done for.

I screamed and gaped at the person that was now by my bed with a worried look on his face. "Ruki, you okay? It was just a nightmare." Reita said as I moved away from him, and as he tried to reach me with his hand, I slapped it away on an impulse. I was shocked myself that I just did that. Everything I just thought was real, was just a nightmare. "What happened?" Uruha asked as he rushed into the room with the others.

The blond sighed heavily and pulled me close. "Ruki had a nightmare." I was shaking in his hold. I was so scared, yet I cuddled up to Reita. All the fear was simply disappearing as I felt safe in his arms. "Was it really a nightmare, Ruki?" Aoi asked, worried. "Yeah, sorry." I mumbled under my nose. "Thank God. Goodnight." the raven haired male said, while pulling the others out of the room.

"Was it that scary?" Reita asked softly as he got into the bed. "It wasn't that scary." I said, looking away. "Really? No monster tried to eat you?" he chuckled amused. "No." but the thought of something like that happening made me feel a little insecure. "So how does a drunk man look like, or what does he do?" I asked him all of a sudden. "Why are you asking about that, Ruki?" Reita asked with confusion on his face. "I never saw you drunk, and you don't look like you are now." I frowned.

"That's because I wasn't drinking. I'm not a person that drinks to have fun like the others." I felt relieved that he said that. "Why? Did you have a nightmare that I was drunk?" he tried to make it sound amusing, but the look on my face was easy to read. "Ruki, I didn't mean to. You know I would never hurt you." I knew that, but it was still scary. "Don't try to think about it." he whispered softly as he laid down and pulled me close to him, so that I could sleep in his arms.

I thought that it would take me a lot of time before I could close my eyes again and feel calm, but no, I fell asleep instantly. The first thing I noticed in the morning was that I had my arms and legs wrapped tightly around a warm body. "Are you trying to strangle me with your body?" Reita chuckled. "Ah, sorry." I felt more calm about the nightmare and when Reita kissed me, I enjoyed it very much. There were no impulses to push him back. And that's how it was lately.

I felt guilty as hell as I hid so many things from Reita. He knew that I would have to actually go back to the sea, but I never told him that I wouldn't come back here again. Or he heard the conversation I was having with Miyavi back then. The guilt was becoming unbearable. I could hardly stay calm around Reita. I was feeling very nervous and my hands shook every time I was near him. Reita noticed that, but each time he asked if I was okay, I lied that I was.

I just wanted him to know about everything and accept me for who I am, not for who I was. I wouldn't kill humans anymore. "Okay, Ruki, enough is enough. You're shaking and I have no idea what's going on. Just tell me already." Reita demanded as he pulled me to his own room. "Nothing's going on." I tried to assure him, but he shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, just tell me. Are you leaving soon?" he asked worried.

"You'll hate me if I tell you what's been bugging me." I said, avoiding his gaze. "I won't hate you. Why would I? You're important to me." saying things like those were not making it any easier for me to tell him. "You'll hate me, I'm pretty sure. You won't want to look at me." I knew what I was saying. His kind was one to be emotional, especially if it came to other humans. "Just tell me already. Get it off your chest, alright?" again I felt so nervous, because I knew what his reaction would be. "You know nothing of my past Reita, and it's nothing I am proud of now."

"Your past? Ruki, it doesn't matter, I fell in love with the present you." and how could I break it to him? I was ready to break myself. "I killed humans." I informed him as his eyes grew wide. "You're joking, right?" it seemed that Reita really believing that I was in fact joking. "Each ship that passed thtough our territory, I was the one that crashed it using my voice." I said. He still looked pretty much shocked. "What do you mean crashed with your voice?" Reita didn't seem like he was on my side anymore.

"When I'm in the water and I sing, humans like you get hypnotised and do as I sing in the song. I've drown many ships before and people with it. No one could find out where we were, plus I really despised your kind." Reita didn't say anything for some time. "Is this all really true?" he finally asked. "Yes, all of it. We, mermen, had to protect our home, and killing humans was the only way to do that." I told him and I already noticed that he couldn't even look me in the eyes, or even look at me. I knew that all too well, and my heart hurt.

"Can you still look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me? Love the present me and don't care about my past?" I asked him but met silence. I knew that he couldn't answer me. I was a murderer in his eyes. "See? That was what I was so scared of happening. That's why I can't stay here. That's why I will leave. You can't stand even looking at me? Do I disgust you now? Maybe that's for the better." I finally said, leaving the room.

I went to my old room and saw Miyavi talk with Kai on the bed. "I need to leave, Miyavi." I said out loud as both of them gaped at me. "Did you tell him?" the rainbow haired male asked. "I did. I need to leave. It's all up to you what you'll do now." I left the room and looked at the door oposite to it. I heard nothing as I walked down the stairs and waited for my friend. I waited for some time until Miyavi finally showed up.

"Where you are, I am too." Miyavi said soflty with a big smile. "You started liking Kai, didn't you?" I asked. "You're more important to me, you know that." I did. "Let's go, we need to get to a bus." I told him as I went to the door. No one came to say goodbye and I prefered it that way. We went to a bus stop and when the bus arrived, we hopped in. It took us where we wanted to get.

"Is this really what you want?" Miyavi asked as we headed to the beach. "You know there was no other way. We couldn't stay there, even if we wanted to." although it hurt to know that we wouldn't be able to go back there now. "We can always return to see if Reita really stopped caring about you." Miyavi suggested as I shook my head. "He couldn't even look at me. He stayed silent. You know that silence is the loudest cry. He was furious with me and I don't blame him. I killed his kind and now he wants me gone. I know." I walked ahead of him and stopped right before the sea. I turned around and saw my friend with a sad look on his face. "You're hurting yourself, Ruki."

"Let's go." I turned back and walked into the water, completely naked. After getting deep enough, I jumped further and then I felt pain in my legs which formed into a tail again. My ears changed and I had gills again. I didn't look back, I just swam ahead, only for my friend to get to me a couple minutes later. "I know that you wanted to stay there, Miyavi. That human took a liking to you and cared about you." I said with a blank expression on my face. "I couldn't let you leave without me." Miyavi said with an honest smile.

"Why? I don't understand." he could stay for a while longer with him, why go with me now? "Because I couldn't stand the look on that man's face. I would be there and you wouldn't. He may behave like that now, but deep in his heart he still cares, you know? If our kind falls in love, you know that this love is deep and passionate. We can fall out of love, but it takes us a very long time to stop loving that person. You won't forget about him no matter what. " Miyavi pointed out as I gaped at him shocked, feeling my heart already breaking.

"I know you love him, Ruki. You can't fool my eyes. I saw the way you looked at him, touched him, wanting his attention and affection. You wanted him to hold you, be near you, compliment you. And he gave it all to you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but human love is just as deep as our kind's. We can be heartbroken." those were the words I prefered not to hear. But I felt already that my heart was scattered into pieced by the silence that Reita didn't want to break. "I know."

\------------------------

"I heard that you two are back and I had to see it for myself." Miyavi and I both stared with wide eyes as Tora entered our cave. "We're back." I told our prince. But what the hell was he doing here? "Care to explain where you two have been?" the merman asked us, curious. "We don't have to explain anything." I growled at him. "Ruki." Miyavi scolded me and sighed. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but he didn't mean to say it in that way." Miyavi tried to make the situation looke better.

"And in what way did he want to explain himself?" Tora asked. "We were just on a trip. Ruki started it and then I joined in." I knew the prince had no right to ask us of that. It was a free land and we could do whatever we wanted and didn't have to explain ourselves to anyone, especially to a prince. "We're honored for your Majesty to come here, but we don't understand why." Miyavi must've been as nervous about this visit as me.

"There have been ships sailing over the surface near our territory, and I heard no news of them sinking, even though our talented merman is here. I'm truly amazed. What happened that you stopped killing those people?" Tora wanted to know. I paled at his words. I couldn't tell him that I was living among humans and I grew to actually like some of them. "I grew bored of that. I don't need to kill humans for my amusement." I said simply, but I felt nervous. "I'm so proud of you. Humans are creatures that are better left alive. If they don't see us, they can't harm us."

"Yes. your Majesty, we won't harm humans anymore." Miyavi assured him as I stayed silent. "What do you say, Ruki?" Tora asked looking at me. "I won't kill them." I sighed, as my mind was fogged with Reita. "I'm more than happy to hear that. I need to take care of other things but I might come by again. Goodbye." the male said before swimming out of our cave.

"What was he doing here?" I swam to the entrance to our cave to see that the prince left for real. "He wanted to find out if you really stopped killing humans. You've been back for days, and not one human died." Miyavi informed me. "I know, but that doesm't matter to me anymore." and it really didn't. "I know, but I know as well that you've been sneaking out at night to swim near the dry land and look at the empty beach. I know that you miss him." no, he had no idea how much I really missed him.

"You should stay out of this." I snapped at him, furious. "Ruki, maybe you should go to the dry land once more and talk it our with Reita." Miyavi suggested as I shook my head. "He hates me and he won't want to look at me. Just forget about it, just like I will. I don't want to hurt myself because of this. I can be happy with someone who accepts me for everything and is there for me."

I really hoped that I would find someone like that, but deep inside I knew that I would never forget about Reita. I was feeling lonely, and I missed him so much. Everything went foggy as I came back to the sea. I couldn't find myself here anymore. Not without him here. But I couldn't do anything to make it work. I was sure that he didn't love me anymore, and because of that I was breaking apart.

"You don't believe it yourself, but alright." Miyavi said as he swam out of the cave. He had enough of my attitute lately and was tired of me. I couldn't blame him, I didn't feel the same anymore. There was a void in my heart and no matter how much I tried to fill it with something, I simply couldn't.

Sunrise was nearing, and I decided that I wouldn't stay in the cave, so I swam out of it. I swam up, to where the surface was. I watched as the sun slowly rose above the sea. Another thing we mermen and mermaids were jealous of. We didn't have sun underwater, nor the things humans had. We had all the seas, oceans to ourselves, yet I yearned to go back to the dry land.

I didn't realize when the sun was high above my head, until something got to the surface as well. "I thought I would find you here." Tora showed up out of nowhere and said in a tone as if he had all the answers in the world. "Watching the sun?" he asked, amused. "You could say so." I sighed. "I like it how you don't treat me like royality." I looked at him and frowned. "I don't treat anyone that way." or did I? Maybe I had more respect towards Reita now.

"You seem to look bored. You aren't here to look for ships, are you?" Tora didn't seem to ask that because he was worried, but because he was curious. "No, I said I wouldn't harm a human,didn't I?" what did he want from me, anyway? "That you did, and I know that you won't harm any humans. Though, there's something missing, isn't it?" he asked as I looked at him confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." what the hell was his deal?

"You want something you can't have. Am I right? Of course I am. The look on your face tells me everything." Tora announced proudly.. "What the hell do you want from me?" I asked trying not to sound irritated. "You've become more attractive than you were before. I don't know why, since I can't explain it, but you're beaming with something I can't describe. Ever since you got back, you were like that. Was there something you rubbed onto your skin that made you that way? Was it something else?" he asked and most likely insisted on knowing. "Get the fuck away from me." I growled, swimming further from him.

"That's not how you treat a prince, Ruki." Tora frowned. I could see that he was already annoyed with me. "Why are you so desirable?" he asked me. "And how the fuck should I know?" he was really getting on my nerves. "You know, I--" Tora started as I dived into the water. I had enough of him. I didn't even want to talk with him.

I returned to the cave, and fortunately that damn prince didn't follow me. I sighed in relief. Miyavi was in the cave and he didn't look amused as he saw me. "What did you do?" he asked me, frowning. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I know that troubled look. What did you do?" that damn ass had to notice everything. "It's nothing." I mumbled under my nose and swam over to sit on a shell.

"Anyway, did you think it through?" Miyavi asked me softly. "What?" I frowned. "Damn it. I'm fucking asking you if you finally decided to get Reita back. I hate to say it, but without him around you've like a merman without a soul." he told me as I gaped at him. "I told you that I won't go back there." I said. "And I know how much you want to. Just talk to him. Get that weight off your chest." Miyavi knew that I've been feeling guilty of many things and I was scared of Reita never forgiving me for them. "If you set things straight with him then I'll be able to see Kai. Think about me, too, don't be a selfish ass." I growled at his words. Was he trying to make me go beg Reita to take me back just so he could see a human? Bastard.

"I'm asking you as a friend. Do this for yourself too." the look in his eyes was desperate. "And for me." he added, grinning. "Fuck, fine. But I'm only doing this because you asked me." I huffed as we swam out of the cave. "Of course." he smiled. I knew that bastard was feeling proud of himself for making me do this, and what the fuck would I say to Reita anyway? I was feeling nervous about the whole thing, and on my way I wanted to turn back a couple of times, but then again I was doing it for Reita to hold me one more time, for me to feel at ease. I wished to be near him, but I couldn't be by his side forever.

I finally reached the dry land. I had to make sure no one could see us as we would get on the land. But without our clothes there, we would seek attention. But I had to do what I had to do to get Reita back. It was very early in the morning, so maybe there wouldn't be many people around. We would have to walk a long distance to actually get where Reita was living.

We dived inside the water. We had to wait for a wave to wash us away on the beach. But at some point we went too deep and didn't see the net that was there. Unfortunately we swam into it. "This is bad." Miyavi said, struggling to get out. "We need to do it before someone will see us." I told him as I took it to my mouth and I tried to rip it with my teeth, but it wasn't working. "My tail is tangled up with that damn thing." Miyavi informed me. It was the same for me. We needed help, and in our desperation to get out we failed to notice something important until it was too late. Our hearts sunk as someone was pulling us out by the net.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched with wide eyes the old men just as they gaped at us. I was terrified and too shocked to move. But their shock not as long as mine, as they grabbed and tossed us inside the water they had there in some thing. "Let us go!" I growled at them, but saw them smirking. "Look, they can talk. We'll be rich if we show them to the world." one of the males said as I paled drasticaly. "REITAAAA!!" I screamed with all of my strength. "REITAAA HELP MEE!!" I shouted so much my lungs hurt.

That was when it finally got to me. I started singing, but to my surprise, they didn't do what I sang in my song. Wait, something was wrong. I tried the water we were in. It was sweet. "This isn't good... Reita..." I blurted out and blacked out after feeling pain in the back of my head. I didn't know what happened later. All I knew was that I was in danger with my friend, and if someone wouldn't help us, it would be the end.

\------------------------

"Ruki?" Reita looked around confused. "Hey, you okay?" Uruha asked his friend, worried. "I heard Ruki's voice. His desperate cry for help. It was just for a moment." Reita looked all around before frowning. He wasn't sure if what he had heard was just his mind playing tricks on him or something really did happen to Ruki. "He's gone, Reita. If he did come back, he would've come here." the honey blond tried to comfort his friend.

"I know... This wouldn't be happening right now if I just simply stopped him back then." the blond lowered his head. He felt extremely guilty. "Whatever it was, I think he wanted to go back to where he came from." the other replied. "I wished it wouldn't end like that. I love him, but I was an idiot for acting like that. I should be more understanding." he confessed to his friend, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I'm sure that sooner or later Ruki will come back to you, and you guys will work it out." Uruha assured his friend with a warm smile. "I'm just worried about Kai. He's been so quiet since Ruki and Miyavi left. And here I thought that Kai finally found someone for himself. I wouldn't think that he would leave too." he sighed heavily. "That's why if Ruki would come back, then so would Miyavi. But there's no possible way to find them..." Reita informed Uruha as he nodded. "I guess so."

\------------------------

I opened my eyes and gasped, as I saw the place I was being held at. I was underwater, just like Miyavi, but it was weird. There was one giant window I saw. There was a view on the halls and other... aquariums. Oh gods, I was in an aquarium. "Miyavi! Miyavi, wake up!" I yelled, shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, confused. "In an aquarium. We're here for show!" I exclaimed, completely terrified.

"Wait, what's an aquarium?" Miyavi couldn't have known that, of course. "It's where they keep fish. We're like fish and that's why we're here. They want to show us off." I explained as fear overwhelmed my body. "This is not good. We need to get out of here." Miyavi said and I completely agreed with him. We swam to the surface just to hit the glass above our heads. "Fuck, there's no way for us to break it." I hissed. "What do we do now?" the other asked, feeling uneasy.

"I don't know, wait for our friends to come here when they hear of mermen being displayed in this cursed place?" I wasn't sure myself. Everything was fucked up now. "And this water, why is it sweet? If it was salty water I could actually sing." why the fuck did that make a difference!? Water was water! Damn it! "We can't stay here!" I growled hitting the glass above our heads.

"That's what those humans are. They just need fame by sacrificing lives, this is digusting." I growled as I kept hitting the glass. "If we had anything to break it with, we could get out of here. Naked, but we would still be free." Miyavi was right, but this tank had only things to make it look like the bottom of the sea. As I touched one of them, everything seemed fake. "This is bad."

We've been swimming in circles for hours, saw people walk over to watch us. Though what I heard from behind the glass was that this aquarium was not yet open for people. Though, they made us look like a big sensation. That wasn't anything good to hear. When someone knocked at the glass above, I swam over there to slam my body against that damn thing. The guy flinched, seeing what I did. "Relax, relax. I won't hurt you." the male assured with his hands half way up.

"Can you understand me?" he asked. That little motherfucker. He thought of us as stupid monsters. What a nuisance he was. "I'm Yune." who the fucked cared? I glared daggers at him as I saw now that there was a bucket next to him. He picked something from it. Fish. Raw fish. I showed my sharp teeth to him and slammed my body against the glass again. "You don't like it? Then what do you eat?" I said nothing and swam back to Miyavi. "He tries to use the primitive ways." I growled. "Tried to feed us with fish?" Miyavi asked, unamused. "Yes, that scum better stay away or I'm going to kill him in a very painful way." I was going craz in this place. "Or drown him." Miyavi added. "Yeah."

\------------------------

"They didn't eat anything I gave them." Yune said to the other person that was with him. "That's not good. If they keep starving themselves, they'll die of hunger." the male told him. "If they could at least show us what they eat." the blond sighed. "They're probably homesick and won't eat anything. Even if we're giving them things they'll like, they might not eat them. And they're in sweet water. They feel probably sick with that." the man informed him. "Can't we do anything to make them eat?" Yune asked, feeling nervous.

"Maybe you should simply ask them? The men that found them said that they understood them, and one was yelling for someone. I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that they'll be a sensation when our oceanarium will open for the great mermaids display. They 'll be thrilled to see real mermaids, and I'm sure that the journalists will keep coming here." that guy seemed too excited about it.

"They're mermen, sir." Yune interupted him. "What? Whatever. They're here to get us people, money, fame. But if they die, then we'll be left with false promises. We will force food into them if we have to." the blond boy didn't seem too happy about what the other man said to him. "We can't force them to eat." he told the other, annoyed. "We will have to if they won't eat." that was the last thing that man told the other before leaving.

Why were those filthy humans talking right above us? I fucking hated them so much. I moved away when that guy looked at me. "Why won't you eat?" he asked me. I simply glared at him and swam away to my friend. "One. If at least one of us could get out of here before people would start coming here, then we could get Reita and the others." I told Miyavi as he nodded in agreement. "Everything's great, but how the fuck are we going to get out of here?" that was a good question but I had no answer to that.

"I don't know..." I hoped I did, but I didn't. "They seem to see us starving ourselves as a problem. Maybe if we could get someone to come here, we would be able to see which way they came from, so we could see our way out." Miyavi suggested, a bit more motivated. "That's a good plan, but we don't know how long will that last." I said. "Maybe we can use that guy who constantly keeps asking for our names? He keeps on trying to show how he's concerned about our well being. He might be weak." that was what I observed.

"Are you really up for that? I know how you had a hard time talking to humans other than Reita and his friends." Miyavi pointed out and that was the truth. I did have a hard time talking with other humans that I didn't know and like. But... "I can do it. I started caring for Reita, didn't I?" I frowned. My heart ached since I didn't manage to talk to him.

Reita was probably furious with me and wouldn't even consider saving me, but I still wanted to try. "Yeah, but you have no feelings for this guy. You love Reita, but not that guy, Ruki." that was enough for me. I just had to show that this place was bearable, and talk with this guy. "I can do it, Miyavi. Just count on me." I assured him before swimming to the surface. That blond guy was still there, staring at us. I didn't know what to say right now. So I started with what Reita taught me.

"Hey." I almost growled, but I stopped myself. Yune looked shocked and surprised at the same time. "Did you just say, hey?" he asked, still not believing that just happened. "Tell anyone that I talk and I will end you." I frowned as he immediately nodded his head. "What's your name?" he insisted on this one. "Ruki, and my friend's name is Miyavi." I said, gritting my teeth. It was hard trying to have a normal conversation, but then I thought about Reita and I could bear it.

"Hello, Ruki. Why the sudden change of heart? I thought that you didn't like me." he did sound suspicious but I noticed how nervous he was. "I don't know you. I can't know for sure that I don't like you, but it is you who keeps me imprisoned." I stated the facts as he winced. "Sorry, it's not my place. My boss actually owns the place and he's thrilled to have you guys here." but I wasn't fucking thrilled to even be here. "Can't we get the hell out of here? I want to go back to the sea." I growled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Ruki, there's nothing I can do." that wasn't helping at all. "Then change the water to a salty one. I hate swimming in sweet water." I growled as he stepped back a little. "I can't change my boss' decisions. I'm here to make sure that you guys are in top shape before the grand opening of the oceanarium." what the hell? What grand opening? "I need to get out! I need to see Reita!" I stopped myself there. I was an emotional wreck and I couldn't stop thinking about that irritating blond who actually stole my heart.

"Who's Reita?" that piqued Yune's interest. "No one. Just forget that I said that." I hurriedly said, feeling nervous. "He must be an important merman then." the other said softly. An important merman? He was a damn human. If he was a merman there wouldn't be a problem right now. I wouldn't be stuck in here, and I would be in his arms right about now. "How long do you intend to keep us here?" I asked as the other paled. "We'll stay here forever, won't we?" I asked, already feeling my stomach twist.

I didn't like it here and I didn't want to stay here. "That's slavery!" I snapped. "I heard there was a free will here! I suppose that was a lie as well." that was going in the wrong direction. "Ruki!" Miyavi pulled me to swim down suddenly. "What are you doing!?" he growled at me. "Sorry, I went a bit overboard." I lowered my head and sighed. "And did you find out anything?" he asked. "That we'll be staying here for good. I don't like the idea of it." I was literally terrified. "Well, this is not good. All we need now is a miracle."

\------------------------

"Reita, what is going on?" Aoi asked his friend who was pacing around the living room. "I can't get it out of my head." Reita said. "Ruki is safe." Kai tried to comfort his friend, but that wasn't so easy to do. "I can feel it. He needs me. Something's going on and we have no idea about it. For the past few nights all I dreamed about was him calling for me, begging for help. I'm sick worried about him." the blond said with his hands shaking.

"Calm down, we don't even know where he even is." Uruha pointed out as he walked over to Aoi to hug him. "The sea is enormous..." Reita mumbled under his nose. Everyone except Kai was confused about his words. "But what if he's here, but he's in trouble?" Kai suggested. "I don't even want to think about it. If there was anything I could do, just anything to find him..." Reita sat on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. "If he is, then he's probably terrified right now. I was supposed to protect him. And now because of me he--" he bit on his lip trying not to show how worried he was for his small lover. "I swear we'll find him." Uruha promised, patting his friend's shoulder.

"We'll walk around and ask about him. We have photos of both of them." the honey blond informed as he looked at Kai. "You do look worried yourself, Kai." everyone looked at the black haired boy who was standing aside, his gaze was elsewhere. "I'm worried about Miyavi, too. Those two hang out together. If Ruki's in trouble then I think he is too." he said, nervously. Reita got up and walked over to his friend. "You heard something too." the blond stated as the other nodded. "I hear whispers. 'Please find me.' 'I miss you' 'I need you'."

"How come you two hear that?" Aoi found it suspicious. "I don't know, I just do." Reita said, shrugging. He just wanted his his little lover back. To know that he was safe and unharmed. "I just feel that something's wrong and he needs me. He calls for me, I can't really explain it." the blond told his friends. "I'm getting really worried." Kai stated while hugging his body. None of them were sure whether their friends were alright or not. But it didn't hurt to try to look for them.

\------------------------

"I won't tell you where I live." I growled, unamused as Yune chuckled amused. "At least I tried." fucking bastard. "Reita wasn't ever prying in my business." again I scolded myself for saying his name. "Well, can you tell me at least who this Reita is? It's been many times that his name slipped through your lips." Yune frowned. "It's no one you should know." I said as I crossed my arms. "Why? Is it someone that important to you?" the other asked curious.

"Your clothes suck." I informed him as he laughed. "Changing the subject again, huh?" Yune smiled. It was weird staring at this guy as he was sitting on the glass above my head. "Will you start eating at least?" he asked as I stayed silent. "Please, I don't want you two to starve. Your friend doesn't look so well. He's probably hungry." I knew it wasn't hunger. It was something worse. He longed for a human and he couldn't bear the separation.

I never met anyone with such a will to see a human. Or anyone that acutally wanted to see one. I didn't behave like that. I was trying to be more calm, while Miyavi kept slamming his body against the glass that was showing the hall. I knew how frustrated he was to see Kai, I was just as frustrated, though I tried to stay as calm as I could.

I wanted to see Reita, I dreamed about him every single night, and each morning my heart ached. I didn't know what I would do if I could never see him again. "Ruki? You there?" Yune asked worried as he poked the glass. "I want to go home." I finally said. "I'm sorry." it was all he could actually say. He had no power over this place.

"I really wish to help you, but I can't, Ruki." excuses. I hated them the most. He could do it, though he probably would lose his job. I hated to admit it, but I was actually starting to like that guy. He didn't treat us like scum or attraction. Miyavi wouldn't swim up to him. That was how much he missed Kai. He wasn't on dry land that long, and yet he wanted to see Kai so badly, why wasn't I like that? Maybe because deep inside I thought that he would actually come for me?

No matter how mad I was at Reita for not stopping me back then, I still loved him so much. "I know who could." I said with a blank look on my face. "What?" I swam to where Miyavi was sitting. "I hid something from you." Miyavi said as I sat next to him. "What are you talking about? It's not the time for that." I sighed. "I did it with Kai." my eyes grew wide at the confession. Was he talking about sex? "What did you do with him?" I asked, trying to act dumb.

"You know what, I know what you've been doing with Reita. Kai explained me what it was... he showed me..." I stayed silent as he continued. "I then understood why would you spend so much time with him, why you two shared a bed and why you loved him. Kai was the one to take care of me, to teach me stuff, just like Reita taught you." so he really did it with him. "You know I'm not someone who can judge you, since I did the same thing." I said, playing with the pebbles around me. "Not exactly, I was on top, and I heard that you were a bottom." I gaped at him as he said that. "Why were you a top!?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Kai begged me to enter him, not the other way around."

What the actual fuck!? "Was it because you're big?" I frowned. "Why? Does that matter? He just asked me to do it." Miyavi replied calmly. "And you knew what to do just like that?" I couldn't believe it. "No, Kai explained everything. Every detail. Didn't Reita do that too?" he asked me as I paled. He didn't. But I didn't think I would do it if he would. I think I prefered it that everything was a surprise for me. It was more pleasurable for me, to be honest.

"By the look on look your face, I can guess that he didn't." Miyavi chuckled amused. "Not that I mind, it did feel good having him inside of me. Although it hurt so much at first." I sighed. "So, was it worth it?" Miyavi asked, smiling to me. "Yeah, it was. What about you?" I was curious. "There was nothing to hurt me. Only pleasure." what a motherfucking bastard he was. That was unfair. "Next time I'm telling him that I'm on top." I growled. Next time... Will there even be a next time for me? "I'm not giving my position up. Anyway, Kai was more than happy that I entered him. He loved it." I felt like strangling him right now.

\------------------------

"So how do mermaids even multiply?" Yune asked me curious as he was cleaning the glass that showed the hall. "I'm not telling you." I blurted out annoyed. "Were you happy there at least?" he asked. "Of course I was. It was my home, but when I got away from it, of course filthy humans had to kidnap me!" I snapped. I had enough of living in that stupid aquarium. "By the way, how is your friend doing? He never swim by to have a chat." the male said worried.

"He misses someone. Of course he'll be depressed." I should keep my mouth shut. "Who?" I didn't want to tell him that. It was Miyavi's business. "How do I get out of here?" I asked him. "Avoiding questions again, I see. You simply would have to go down that hall until you would reach big doors. That's the exit." that was not what I meant but it had to be enough. "Ruki, please, you need to eat something, it's been over a week and you didn't have anything in your mouth, I'm worried."

"Who the hell cares? We won't eat food that you give us. We have our pride and dignity. You won't understand this." I said coldly. "Sorry, but I'm worried about your well being. I don't want you to die." I didn't care how worried he was, he was more of a nuisance than Reita was at first. I hated that. "Why are you even still talking with me?" I asked confused. "I'm mean and wish you all the worst." and that was the truth. "But you don't really look like you mean it. That is why you keep talking to me. I know that you like me. If you didn't, then you would be silent." I didn't like him! Where did that even come from?

"I only endure you since there's nothing else to do." I hissed at him, pissed off. "That's enough for me. I have to say that I really like you too." really like me too? Why the hell was he even smiling? "I have no idea what you're talking about. I only like just a few people." I told him firmly, meaning that it didn't include him. "I'm so happy being one of the few people that you like, Ruki. It really means a lot to me." what was he so happy about again?

"I meant that you're not one of the few people that I like, Yune. Get over it." I growled, hitting the window. "You said my name. I'm even more happy now!" Yune was too chipper. I hated that guy so much. Ugh. "If I get the chance to help you guys get out of here, then I'm sure that I will use it." he said blushing a little. Now he wanted to help us? That was weird. "...Thanks?" I really had no idea why I said that. Maybe after getting scolded by Reita about my behaviour, he finally managed to teach me the etiquette and such stuff. "You do know the right words if you want to, I'm glad." I hated that smile, ugh.

\------------------------

"Excuse me, have you seen this person?" Reita asked some woman, but she shook her head and walked away. "We've asked so many people about them. No one seemed to see them." Aoi said, worried. "We need to keep looking. I'm sure that we'll find them soon." Uruha smiled and walked to a couple to ask them about the missing people. "Kai, you okay?" the blond asked, patting his back. "Yeah. I just worry a lot. I hope that they're alright though." he said looking at the photo in his hand.

"I'm glad that we were about to take a couple of photos together." Kai faintly smiled, but soon his smile dropped once a thought of not seeing Miyavi crossed it. He had prayed to see him again. "Ruki is waiting for me, I just know it. I don't know where to look, though. But I won't give up." Reita stated, still believing that he would see his little lover.

"Those two didn't know anything." Uruha said as he came back. "Maybe we should take a break? We've been asking people for hours now." Aoi suggested as he pulled Uruha over to kiss his cheek. "Maybe we should." Kai agreed. "Just one more person ,alright?" Reita said as the others nodded their heads. All of them wanted their friends to come back. They got used to them, to Ruki's mean, rude, selfish at times side and Miyavi's gentle, caring side. They wanted both of them back, badly.

Reita walked over to the first guy in his sight. "Excuse me can I take your time for a moment?" Reita asked him softly as the other nodded. "Sure, what can I do for you?" the boy asked curious. "Have you maybe seen those two anywhere lately?" the blond showed him the photo. "Who are they to you?" the other person asked.

"Those two are very important people to me." Reita looked at the photo, feeling guilt as he still couldn't find them. "Reita! Come on!" Uruha called for him. "Reita?" Yune asked, confused. "Uhm, have you seen them?" he insisted on knowing. "Oh... sorry, no." he bit on his lip as the other faintly smiled. "Anyway, thanks for your time." Reita bowed his head and went to his friends.

\------------------------

"Can you guys turn into humans?" Yune asked so suddenly. "Where did that even come from?" I frowned. "I'm just curious. Can you guys turn into us or not?" I didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not. He never told anyone that we really did talk or anything that I told him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." he said. "Fine, we can turn into humans." I sighed. But was it really wise to tell him?

"Then why don't you turn into a human right now? They can't keep humans in there." he asked me, confused. "I can't really control it. As a human, I can't breathe underwater. I would die." and well I didn't know if that exactly was true, but only if my whole body was underwater only then I turned into a merman. If someone tried to drown me by pushing only my head underwater while I was in the human form, then that would probably be the end for me.

"I see." that was suspicious. "Were you reading those fake things about us mermen and mermaids on the internet?" I snapped as he gaped at me. "How do you know about the internet?" he asked me, shocked. "I was on the dry land before, idiot." I huffed. "And that's why you know? That's interesting." something felt wrong. The water. It had a weird taste. I looked around and locked eyes with Miyavi. "Something's wrong?" Yune asked, worried. "The water is poisoned.." I managed to mumble before losing consciousness.

When I came to, I was still in the same tank I was before in, but the water was fresh. "Ruki, do you hear me?" I heard a familiar voice. "Reita?" I asked looking around. "I'm not Reita." Yune said, unamused. "Are you okay?" Yune was standing next to the glass. "What happened?" I asked, not remembering why I passed out. "The filter went down and poisoned the water. We had to change it and fill it again. Your life's not in danger anymore." the male assured me.

Miyavi swam over to us and looked at him. "Why are you sweating?" he asked Yune with his eyes narrowed. "N-No reason." Yune replied in hurry. "It's 3 more days before the grand opening, right? It's all over for us then." Miyavi said looking at me. "I know." I looking down, feeling my chest hurt. "What do you mean by that?" Yune asked.

"If all the people will find out that we exist, they will start hunting on us again. Our lives will disappear just like that. And it'll happen before Tora would actually become the king. This is bad luck." I explained. "And if they will find where we live, they will find other kinds too. This was not supposed to happen. People forgot about us after a long time, and now we ruined it." Miyavi hissed, clenching his fists. "We ruined it all because of our selfishness."

I couldn't agree more with him. "Is there anything that can be done?" Yune asked, with desperation. "People can't find out that weąre real. If they do, it's over. Our kind will probably be sold and used as an attraction. What a disgrace for such creatures with pride like us." I was feeling nervous because of that. If something happened and Reita found out where we were before the grand opening, then he would save us, but we couldn't do anything while being stuck in here. "I'm so sorry." Yune said before running away from here. "What the hell was that about?" why would he run off like that?


	6. Chapter 6

I could no longer move my tail freely and had to swim down to the bottom. Every part of my body throbbed in pain. I didn't eat in so long and those were the consequences of my actions. "You okay?" Miyavi asked me worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied to him. "Well, I'm not fine too and don't lie. Maybe if we ate something then we could feel better." he suggested, despite knowing my opinion on this right now.

"You never know what they might put into our food. I'm not risking it." I informed him as I breathed heavily. "Are you feeling unwell?" I bit on my lip and nodded my head. "My head is burning." was I sick? It hurt so much. "The opening is tomorrow and I haven't seen Yune since." I said as Miyavi sighed.

"There's no time to worry about that human. If we were in the sea, I could help you, but not here. The things they have here cannot help us either." he said, regretfully. "We need to get you out of here." but he didn't know how. At this point that human would be the only help we could get, but I had no idea why he didn't come. He came everyday. Ever since he ran off that day, he didn't show up. We needed him the most when he wasn't even here.

"He'll come." I mumbled under my nose and I was sure that Miyavi was thinking about who I was talking about. Maybe I meant both Reita and Yune, maybe just Reita. I wasn't sure myself. But I felt weak. I had to get back to the sea, the sweet water wasn't making it better. "Just hang on." Miyavi tried to comfort me. I knew if I didn't get help in time I would die, and I was not ready for that.

I wanted to see Reita so badly, even if it was just for one last time. I wasn't sure if I was still conscious as I saw Reita everywhere. Him smiling, holding me tight, making sure I had everything I needed, that I was happy. And I felt like crying, but that was impossible in my merman form. I wanted to cry out all of my feelings towards this human. But I simply couldn't. "Reita." I sobbed.

"Ruki!?" that voice. I looked to the side to see that Yune was there. "What's going on? Why does he look so weak?" the blond haired boy asked, shocked. "He's sick. He needs to get to the sea soon or he won't make it." Miyavi infromed the male as he paled. "Can't we do anything?" he asked. "Ruki needs the sea. He needs what is on the bottom of it." MIyavi almost hissed. "Ruki?" I knew who this voice belonged to. "R-Reita?" I managed to crawl to the window and really saw him.

"Reita." I sobbed. "Oh my God. How could you let this happen!?" Reita growled as he pulled Yune's shirt. "I'm sorry. I had no way of stopping that." he told him. "Reita." I called again as he moved and got to the window. "Ruki, I'll get you out of here, I promise." the blond said sweetly as he leaned his hands against the glass. "I'm so sorry, Reita." I sobbed. "It's okay. I was an idiot for not stopping you. I accept you the way you are, your past, the present you. I love all of you."

I pushed myself to kiss the glass as Reita kissed it in the same place. "You two are lovers?" Yune asked, shocked. "Yeah." Reita replied and that was when the others came. "Kai!" Miyavi exclaimed happily before swimming over to the window. "Wait a second. You two are mermen!?" Uruha exclaimed. "Was that what you two have been hiding from us?" Aoi asked shocked, but both of them were ignored.

"Miyavi! Oh no, this looks bad." Kai looked around the display we were in. "It's okay, I'm happy that I got to see you." Miyavi smiled. "I missed you so much." Kai whispered, trying to hug the window. Miyavi was doing the same. I couldn't even stay up in the water anymore and in the end I fell down. "Ruki!" Reita called out to me. "He needs to get back to the sea! Reita, he needs help!" Miyavi exclaimed as he swam over to me.

"I will get you out right now. Where's the entrance to this?" Reita asked Yune. "Only the employees can enter, though." The other looked at him. "I don't fucking care, I won't let Ruki die. Lead the way." he snapped as Yune ran towards it with the others following after him. "See, they found us." I faintly smiled to Miyavi. "I hoped that they would." we didn't have to wait long for Reita and Aoi to jump into the tank with something in their mouths.

They were only in boxers. Both of them swam over to us. Reita managed to pick me up, while Aoi gestured to Miyavi to follow him. They managed to get us out of there. And then put us down, where there was no water, and we experienced that familiar pain in our tails. Yune, Aoi and Uruha gaped at us, shocked, as our tails parted.

"That looks very painful." Aoi winced. "It is." I growled. When it was over, I sighed in relief. I saw that Reita put his pants back on and helped me get up, although he knew I was weak. He put his tank top on me and tied his blouse around my waist. Aoi took his upper clothes to do the same for Miyavi, since Kai's clothes would be too small for him. "We need to get out of here. Now." Reita stated as he picked me up.

"There's security eveywhere. They probably already noticed that they are missing." Yune told them, nervously. "I don't care. We promised to get them out and that's what we're going to do." Reita snapped as he went towards the door they came from. Everyone followed him. And of course people showed up soon. "What did you do with the mermaids!?" some guys yelled and gaped at me and Miyavi. "T-They have legs and normal ears! How is it possible!?" he exclaimed.

"They weren't real." Yune hurriedly explained. Reita ran past them with me in his arms and the others joined us as well. They tried to stop us at times, but without using violence, they couldn't get through. When we finally reached the exit, more people showed up. Yune gaped as Reita handed me to him. "If you won't take him to the sea, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Reita told him, coldly. "Kai, you should go with him and Miyavi. We'll make sure that they won't follow." I struggled in Yune's arms.

"No, Reita! Please! Come with us!" I begged him, but he wouldn't even turn to look at me. "There's no time to waste, Ruki. If you're alive and safe it's all that matters, and I'll be happy." that was what he told me. "But I won't be happy wihout you! Reita!" I yelled after him and gaped as he, Aoi and Uruha ran towards the guys over there. There was an opening and they ran for it "NOOOOOO!!! REITAAA!!!" I screamed after him, but I couldn't do nothing.

"We're here by car." Kai said as they hurriedly went to where it was. "There they are!" more men! We hurriedly got inside and they hit on the car for us to open, but Kai started the engine quickly and drove away bumping into one person, but not too hard. "How are you doing, Ruki?" Yune asked me worried. "I want Reita." and this time I was in human form, feeling terrible.

"He's doing his best for you." Miyavi said. "I never asked him to! I wanted him to be with me." I sniffed. "He'll come back to you. He always does." Kai said to comfort me. "Reitaa." I subconsciously clutched to Yune. "Just bear with it a little longer, we'll be there in a moment." Kai assured me as he stepped on gas.

As soon as we reached the place, I was picked up by Yune and carried to the sea. He went further into the water with me, and then let go as I turned into a merman again. Miyavi followed of course too after saying something to Kai. "Take care of him." Yune said to Miyavi. "I will." the other replied. I felt a little better now that I was in the salty water, but I needed our kind of medicine. We could find it a little fruther away from where we currently were. Without further ado, we headed over there.

"Here, eat this." Miyavi told me as he gave me the food we normally ate. I shoved it into my mouth gladly. I was so hungry. Miyavi swam away to get the needed medicine just to come back and hand it over for me to eat. "You should feel better after that." he assured me. Miyavi had no idea how thankful I was for having such an amazing friend. "Hey, cheer up, we're back in the sea." he said with a faint smile.

"I didn't get to do anything with Reita. I wanted to kiss him, to let him hold me in a loving way, not to carry me." I whined. I needed him near. I wanted more skin contact. I wanted him whole. "Just get better, alright?" I nodded my head and swam over to my friend. "Can't I get better on the dry land?" I asked, pouting. "You know that they might as well catch us again." Miyavi warned me, but I really wanted to go back.

"You want Kai, and I want Reita. If we get out of here without being spotted, then I'm sure we can manage." and to my surprise Miyavi was giving it a thought. "But we need to be careful." He said as I swam over to hug him. "I promise." I hoped that Reita was fine, that they all were. Not wanting to wait anymore we swam back there. There were people on the beach. Not exactly the ones who imprisoned us in the aquarium, but still people. We dived into the water and swam further.

I could see a couple of people on the beach, but familiar ones this time. And there he was. "Reita!" I called. "Kai!" Miyavi couldn't hide his excitement as well. A wave splashed us and washed away on the beach. "Ruki." I saw Reita running over here, he pulled me further on the dry land and again my legs spread. But that didn't matter to me. He did.

Feeling no pain anymore, I rushed into his arms. "Reitaaaaa." I clutched to him for dear life. "Are you alright now?" he asked me worried. "I'm way better. But I can recover here too, right?" I asked him with my big brown eyes as he smiled. "Of course you can. I'd love to have you around again." the blond told me, warmly. That was what I missed the most. His caring and loving side. I loved it so much.

"I thought that you might come back, so I made Uruha bring you clothes. You and Miyavi that is." he said. "You're face is bruised." I told him, concerned. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you two are alive and okay." Reita assured, before picking me up and then he kissed me soundly.

"Don't you two stand like that, bring the clothes here." Reita scolded Aoi and Uruha. Aoi went to where Miyavi was, while Uruha got over to us. "Good to see you back." the honey blond smiled. "Good to be back." I smiled as Reita helped me get dressed, and again I hugged him tightly. Only then I noticed another person looking at me. "Yune?" I frowned. "He lost his job, and he said that he wanted to see that you guys are alright." Reita informed me.

He lost his job because he wanted to help us. I moved from Reita and walked over to where Yune was standing. "Thank you for helping us, and I'm sorry that you lost your job." I said, honestly. "That's fine, you know. I can always get another one somewhere else." Yune assured me while smiling.

"You never told me that Reita was your human or that he was even a human." why did he say that now? "No. I didn't want to mention him before because I did not trust you at first. Reita is someone who I wouldn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to talk about him." Yune didn't look all that happy now that I think about it. "I thought I might have a chance with you, but I guess that Reita already stole your heart. You wouldn't even look at me the same way you look at him." he said as I gaped.

"What? You-me-what?" I was shocked with his confession. "Relax, I know that you are his. I won't try anything." he assured me as I stayed silent. "When I was asked by him about you, I was mad. He was looking for you all over, showing photos to people whether they have seen you guys or not. And Reita appeared to be a very attractive guy. I was jealous." I didn't say anything as he continued. "And then you guys said that it might be all over for you if more people would find out about you, so I had to go back and look for him." so he met Reita before. Was that why he asked if we could turn into humans? On those photos we had legs, not tails.

"I'm glad that you did. Besides, you don't have half the patience Reita had with me when we first meet. I was a big rebel." I chuckled amused. "Wait, you were worse than this?" Yune asked, shocked. "More like I tried to kill him. That's how much I hated humans before but I hate to admit it, but he tamed me." I really hated to admit it, since it was embarrassing for me.

"He tamed you? Did you two--" he didn't finish. "We did." Reita said as he suddenly appeared behind me. "You made him do it?" Yune almost exclaimed. "No. Ruki begged me to do it, since he was jealous." the blond stated as I glared at him. "Jealous of what?" Yune asked, confused. "He doesn't like this one guy and I was supposed to meet up with him. That's when he decided to cancel my plans and made me do him, although he had no idea what that meant at that time." and why the fuck was he laughing? That idiot.

"I wasn't jealous." I pouted. "Of course not." Reita nodded his head, laughing. "So you're not a virgin anymore." Yune frowned. "Virgin? What's that?" I asked completely confused. "You don't know what a virgin is?" Yune looked just as shocked as I was. "It's a person that never had sex." Reita explained me. "Oh. So I was a virgin until we had sex? What's the difference? I don't get it." humans were complicated.

"Maybe let's leave it at that." Reita said as he pulled me close. "I better get going. I guess you two need some alone time." Yune faintly smiled and turned away. "Thanks for everything." I said and Yune only mumbled 'you're welcome' before walking away. "I wouldn't let you fall in love with him, Ruki." Reita whispered as he kissed my cheek. "How did you know?" I asked, shocked. "I know what kind of face makes a guy in love."

"You do?" I frowned. "I know the way you look at me. I saw him looking at you the same way, but you're all mine." he purred as he picked me up. "Reita!" I whined. "I know that you're nowhere near getting better if you won't eat something. I know you didn't even notice how your stomach was growling all the time." and that was when I actually heard it, felt it. I felt embarrassed at the moment.

"Haven't you been eating anything when you were... there?" he asked me softly. "I didn't want to get actually poisoned by them. They could put anything into my food." I said. "I could do the same, yet you ate everything I prepared for you." Reita frowned, confused. "You're different from anyone else." and that was a fact. "How was I different?" he asked. "It was you who found me and actually gave a damn about me. If it was anyone else, I don't think I would be able to actually not kill anyone then." and that reminded me. We didn't talk about that. Reita managed to say those simple words when I was in the aquarium, that he loved me no matter what.

"I thought you hated me." I finally said while looking down as Reita looked at me confused. "Are you talking now about earlier?" he asked softly as I nodded. "I could never hate you, Ruki. All I feel towards you is pure love. That's all. Okay, you did kill people, but you stopped it." as if he asked me, I nodded automatically.

"And I'm so proud of you that you did. You're now a different person from the time when we actually met. I see tenderness and care in your eyes." how could one see that anyway? "Where do you see that? Is it written somewhere on my eyes or something?" I frowned. "It's written all over you." Reita chuckled amused and pulled me close for me to wrap my hands around his neck. "W-Who could've written it!?" I exclaimed offended and didn't get the words he told me. "Let's go home." Reita finally said, smiling. "Okay."

\------------------------

"I can't eat anymore." I whined, pushing the plate away from me. "Me too." Miyavi said, wincing. "That's alright, I won't make you eat. I don't want you to feel awful after eating too much food." Reita said as he stroked my head. He was so caring for the past few days. He made sure that I had everything I needed; rest, food, entertainment, not that kind, but I was happy. I wanted to make love with him, but he didn't want to chance me fainting during it.

Reita cared about me, but I knew my limits. I could handle this much exercise. He was very careful with me, kissed me whenever he felt like it, but the most extreme thing we could do was cuddling. I didn't understand his worries all that much. I wasn't made out of glass. It was okay for me to do more. Since that day, none of us mentioned about me killing people. Miyavi and Kai were getting closer and closer, although I knew exactly how close they were. The others did too.

Kai wasn't trying to force MIyavi to have sex with him as well. After we told them for how long we didn't eat, and how little we slept in that little room, they were shocked. None of them made us eat too much, but they wanted to make sure that we were full. They took us for long walks every day to let us have that little exercise.

\-------------

"Reita, you have a guest." Uruha informed Reita and then walked back to the living room. I went over there to see him sit on Aoi's lap to cuddle. I went to the door to see Yuuya there. "I can't stand how you treat your own friends." Yuuya frowned. "Sorry, some things have been happening lately." he apologized. "Are your friends of no value to you, Reita?" the maled asked him a bit angry. "We are of value to him." Aoi said, walking over.

"We're the closest he has to family, and he cares about us." Aoi insisted. "I meant other friends." Yuuya said, coldly. When I heard that familiar voice that I hated so much, I went over there. "Go away." I huffed as soon as I had Yuuya in my sight. "That's not nice,Ruki." Reita scolded me. "And he's still here. Why am I not surprised? I bet that it was him that made you bail on your friends." the black haired male said.

"Excuse me?" Reita growled. "He did nothing but show appreciation. And you know what? The only thing you did was whine how he's so close to me. It isn't about meeting with you guys. It's all about you getting my attention to actually hang out with other friends, which you think are my only ones. And if I hear you try to blame my boyfriend again, I don't even want to talk to you anymore, hells, I might even hurt you." Reita snapped at him as both me and Aoi gaped at him shocked. I never knew this side of him.

"He's your boyfriend now?" Yuuya paled hearing that. "Yeah. And back off. Today I'm not in the mood to handle you." the blond huffed and slammed the door in front of the other's nose. "That was nice." I smirked as he looked at me angry. "I understand that you don't like him, Ruki. But he is still my friend." Reita stated, unamused.

"But I thought that--" I started but he shook his head. "No. It was you and your demands and craves, now it's time for a compromise. You don't say bye to my friends. I do get the right to hang out with them, and since Miyavi's here as well, you can hang out with him. Your moods need to take a break." Reita never scolded me like that before. "What's with you?" I frowned, offended. "C'mere Ruki." he gestured and waited.

I walked over and he embraced me tightly. "I love you, Ruki, but loving someone is not about spending 100% time with your beloved one and doing anything he tells you to, even not to spend time with their friends. It's not only about sex. It's about trust, caring for one another, looking for comfort whenever you feel bad, not for using the other person. And love is about respecting each other." Reita was saying that with such a tender, caring voice as he held me. "Reita?" I called, confused. "I know you'll have to leave sooner or later, but I want to spend what little time we have left the right way." I didn't want to admit, but he was right. I would have to leave sooner or later. Me and Miyavi vanished from our home and Tora might look for me.

"I wanted to stay here till I got better." I informed him as he had a sad look on his face. "But honestly I'm nowhere near being healthy." I said, seeing Reita smile. He pulled me for a kiss. "I promise to take very good care of you, Ruki." and I believed him. How could I not? He was the one to save me. He was the only one who was determined to get me out as soon as he saw me in that aquarium.

We went to the kitchen where Miyavi and Kai were preparing something there. Miyavi actually asked Kai to teach him to cook. He got really used to living here. I pulled on Reita's sleeve and he leaned down. "Make love to me." I whispered as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his room with a smile on his face.

\------------------------

I was about to head towards Reita's room, but I heard something from Aoi's room. I walked over there and heard that he was talking with Uruha. I wanted to walk away, but I stopped myself. The door was a little opened. "What do you think, Uruha? Will those two make it here?" Aoi asked his lover whose head was on his lap. Both of them were on the bed. "You saw them, Aoi. I would never think Reita could actually cry and miss someone so much. He felt so guilty for not going after him. He never actually told us why Ruki left." the honey blond sighed.

"Maybe they want to keep it a secret. It is their relationship, indeed. We don't say what is actually going on between us. We just enjoy ourselves and keep it between us." the raven haired male said softly as he stroked his boyfriend's head. "And Kai. He's taken it horribly that Miyavi was gone, and just look how cheerful he is now that's Miyavi's with him. That's what love does to them. And look, we were worried that they would never find anyone." Uruha said softly.

"I know. But don't forget about the important things, too." Aoi reminded him. "I know." they stayed in a silence for a moment. "What does their relationships have that our doesn't?" Uruha asked. "Mermen." Aoi chuckled amused. "Ah, yes, Ruki and Miyavi are mermen. They probably will have to leave soon..." he said as he bit his lip. "Reita and Kai will be heartbroken, but they knew what they signed up for. They knew exactly, yet look at them. They try to enjoy evey bit of time with them." I didn't think it was right for me to eavesdrop on them. "I wonder, if you were a merman would our sex life be more spontaneous?" Uruha frowned. "Dream on. Though, you would be a sexy mermaid." the other laughed. "Why you!"

I hurriedly walked away at this point and as soon as I did, I heard moans. I backed away at the appropriate time. I forgot that I was heading to Reita's room, and went downstairs to hear that the tv was turned on. When I got to the living room, Kai and Miyavi were cuddling and eating some chips together. "I'm glad you showed me this show, Kai. It's really funny." Miyavi said cheerfuly. "I thought that you might like it." the other told him. "But I'm the most happy when I'm with you." and hearing that my heart ached. We had to leave at some point and leave our loved ones behind. I really didn't want that to happen. If there was anything to be done...

"I wished you could stay with me forever." Kai said and got on Miyavi's lap to kiss him. "Is this really what you wish for?" Miyavi whispered into his lover's ear. "It's not something that could actually happen, couldn't it?" Kai smiled faintly. "I love you so much, Kai and I don't want to leave you." why would he say that? Did he really mean it?

"I don't want you to leave, either. But what about Ruki? He said that there might be others who probably look for you." Kai pointed out. "I know. Let's not think about it for now and enjoy our time, how about it?" Miyavi kissed him again and pulled him close. "Sleep with me tonight?" Kai pouted. "Anything you want." I didn't know what to think, seeing them like that. My best friend was happy here. I was happy here. Tora was probably looking for us, though.

"Is everything alright, Ruki?" I got startled as Reita kissed the back of my neck. "Ah, yes. Everything's fine." I hurriedly replied. "You're worried. Stop thinking about unnecessary stuff and focus on me." he smiled and wrapped his hand around my waist. "I am focused on you." I pouted. "You never reached my room. How is that focusing on me?" he chuckled amused. "I forgot. Though, you can't blame me. I don't have to spend all the time with you." I said firnly as Reita pinched my cheek. "Hey!" I whined as I was pulled into the kitchen.

"But you can. And don't make that face when you're trying to prove a point. It looks so cute. I can't help myself and have kiss you." Reita purred before pulling me for a kiss. "Ruki, I need to ask you a very important question." wait what? I watched a similar movie have this situation. But then the guy tried to propose to a girl. Does it work with two guys? Did he want to propose to me? My heart was not ready.

I felt dizzy. What do I answer!? "I-I-uhh." I stuttered. "Don't worry. You don't have to answer me right away." Reita assured me with a smile as I nodded my head. That was it. He wanted to propose to me. I gulped and closed my eyes. I had to gently refuse it. Did I want to refuse? I felt confused. "Would you stay with me here forever?" Reita asked as I was ready to shout something, but stopped myself there. What?


	7. Chapter 7

"He asked you to stay and you didn't asnwer him immediately?" Miyavi asked me completely shocked. "Yeah... I don't want to answer just now." I said as he sighed heavily. "You want to be with him, Ruki. If you go back to the sea, then the others will keep an eye on you and you won't be able to get back here." I knew that he was right but still, at least one of us had to get back and explain why we were gone. "You think that I don't know? That's why I'm thinking it through carefully. This is our home too."

Miyavi held my shoulders tight as he looked me in the eyes. "I... I decided to stay, Ruki. I couldn't find anyone when I was a merman, and look. In human's skin but I found someone. Someone that I truly love." he insisted. "And you found Reita. You don't think of leaving him, do you?" he asked me with a desperate look on his face as I winced. "I love him, okay? I really do." I finally admit. "Don't try to do something that you will regret later, alright? Promise me that." I nodded my head but at the same time that I crossed my fingers. "I promise." I couldn't really promise him that.

"Ruki? Are you in here?" I heard Reita's voice from the living room. "In the kitchen." I said and soon Reita entered the room. "I'm going for a walk by the sea, wanna come along?" he asked me softly as I smiled in delight. "Sure. Just let me put my shoes on." I replied happily and rushed to get my shoes. Reita was waiting for me outside in his car already. I hopped in and he drove us to the beach. "You okay? You don't look so well." he told me as I shook my head. "I'm fine." I assured him with a fake smile. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

"Don't you lie to me of all people. Tell me what's bothering you." Reita insisted as I looked at him and sighed in defeat. "Is it about what I asked you earlier? You know that I will respect anything you decide. I won't push you to stay with me." that was the problem. I wanted to stay so badly, but I really couldn't. Reita wasn't pushy, but I knew he was very serious when he asked me to stay. I wanted to shout 'Yes! I want to stay with you!' but I stopped myself. I was a merman, and I belonged to the sea.

Miyavi decided to stay here and to never come back to the sea. He loved Kai that much, but then again, if we would really stay here and go near the sea while some from our kind were near, then they could sense us and that would be a big problem. I wasn't sure what they were capable of, but they would probably do something about it.

If they found out that the myth was true, they could send the mermaids to sing, but it was impossible form the to do so on land and they would be caught. There were so many possibilities of what could happen and I didn't want that. Reita would probably be mad and wouldn't forgive me for what I was about to do.

Reita held me tight as we were walking around the beach as if he knew that I was up to something. I didn't understand how could he know. "If you would decide to go back to the sea, would you want me to chase after you?" Reita asked me so suddenly. I didn't know how to respond to that. How could he ask that? "Why?" I frowned. "Just a thought. Would you?" he asked softly. "What if I said no?"

I didn't really want to look him in the eye as I said that, but it happened and I saw not a painful expression, but a warm smile. "I would still chase after you. Let it be sea, let it be walls of fire. I will prove myself and get you back if I could have you for the rest of eternity." he pulled me for a kiss as if it was to seal his promise with such an innocent act. I felt awfully guilty right now. "I know you would, Reita." I said, cuddling up to him. I was supposed to do this without him knowing, but hearing how he cared about me so much, I didn't think I could just do it.

"Reita, could you promise me something?" I asked burying my face in his chest. "It depends on the request. What is it you want me to promise?" I gulped and looked at him just to melt in his warm gaze. "I need to go back to the sea." I started. "I was afraid you would say that." after his words, he bent down and hugged me just like that. "I can't be away from you for long though." I said and it felt nice as he leaned his head gently against my stomach. "I will come back to you. But promise me that you won't come after me." my fingers roamed around his hair gently as I adjusted to the warm body pressed to me.

"A couple of days, Reita. Just a couple of days and I will come back here, and this time I will stay with you... forever." and that was when he pushed me down and I fell on the sand. He got right on top of me. "I will promise you that I won't come for you if you promise me that you will really come back to me. I can't risk losing you, Ruki. I did once, and it almost killed you. I can't stand such a danger upon you. I just can't." he stated, hiding his face in my chest. "I love you so much, Ruki. No one made me feel the way you do. I could never fall for anyone else. There is only you. Only you." his desperate cries were making me want to stay and never go back to the sea, but I really couldn't.

"I promise, Reita." that was an honest promise I wanted to keep. I just had to make sure that Tora wouldn't search for us, and that our people wouldn't exactly notice us never appearing in the underwater kingdom again. "You have to go back now?" Reiat asked me softly, making me see that pained expression on his face that I feared to see. "Yeah, but wait for me, alright?" I pulled him closer for our lips to meet. "We will see each other soon enough." I assured as we both sat down. "I know. I trust you. I really do." I knew that. "I trust you too." I smiled we both got up.

"I will come here every day. With clothes for you to wear." Reita assured me, as I felt warm inside. "You don't have to do that." I said, faintly smiling. "You know that I will either way. Just get back to me safely, alright?" I nodded my head before he pulled me for a kiss. It wasn't a short one, as Reita's tongue forced itself into my mouth, pushing at my tongue and wrapping around it. It was fighting for dominance. As Reita held me tight, my body was already heating up and I couldn't stay like that for long. I would demand him to fuck me right on the spot. And we were on a beach!

I moved back first as he groaned unsatisfied. "Just awhile longer and you would tell me to go back and fuck your brains out." Reita whined as I chuckled amused. "I know, and that is why I stopped you right there." I moved a step back. "Just wait for me, okay?" I asked as he nodded.

I turned on my heels and went towards the sea, slowly undressing myself on the way. When I was completely naked, I looked back at Reita, smiled and jumped into the sea. Again that horrible pain, which I was trying to get used to. It was awful, but I could withstand it, for I knew that I would see Reita again, and then I could actually be with him without worrying about anything.

\-------------------

I swam back to my kingdom for awhile and as soon as I got there, I had Tora in my sight. Somehow I didn't want to talk to him just yet. I tried to sneak out before he could spot me. "Ruki." oh damn. Hearing his cold and loud voice made my body shiver. I turned to him and winced. "Ah, hi." I greeted him and instantly paled as he swam over to me. "I've been looking all over for you and Miyavi. Where is he?" I feared that he would be looking for us. "The underwater mountain crumbled and the rocks killed Miyavi. Only I got out of there alive." I looked down with an expression full of pain.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Tora told me with his hand on top of my shoulder in a comforting way. "I thought that maybe he was alive, but no. I removed a lot of the rocks from there, but unfortunately..." it had to look realistic. "You look very sad. I cannot ask you further questions in this state. I'll come back when you calmed down." I couldn't do anything other than nodding. "Please excuse me now." he slightly bowed his head before swimming away. Only then I could sigh in relief. I had to distract him before I would leave. But I couldn't vanish just as I finally showed up again. Miyavi probably knows by now that I went back. He knew the risk that I took, he knew it oh too well.

I managed to swim back to my cave in the mountain there. Some of the sea creatures were staring at me, some surprised, some in shock that I was still alive as I was away again for some time. I was back home and I could relax a bit. "Ruki." I saw a familiar merman at the entrance to my home. "Saga, it's been awhile." we didn't talk much, but he wasn't that bad of a person. "You've been away for a long time again. Is everything alright?" he asked me, worried as I shook my head.

"Miyavi's dead." I felt guilty telling such lies, but they had to stop looking for him. "What? Miyavi is dead? Oh no. What happened?" he looked extremely shocked. "There was a rockslide and he didn't make it." I said, looking away. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You must feel horrible." and I did feel horrible, actually. About a lot of things. Saga was from the few people I met who didn't mind humans at all. He was daydreaming about meeting some, but back then I got angry at him each time he said something nice about them.

"Yeah, I do." I told him as he faintly smiled to me. "You two were gone for quite a long time." I was thinking whether he was suspicious of that. "Were you near the dry land?" Saga asked, curious as I gaped at him. "Uhh, why?" I blinked confused at his question. "I was just wondering, and I noticed your change. You don't snap at people anymore. You're having a normal conversation with me. And you didn't get angry when I mentioned dry land. Did you meet nice people?" it was as if he knew that I was on the dry land, but that was impossible, right?

"How can you ask that all of a sudden?" I growled, unamused. "If you were on a trip away from where we were, and to a different environment, let's say you went near the ocean. Your point of view about humans wouldn't change, and yet you don't mind them at all." he smiled. "You probably met someone who was extremely nice to actually stand you, no offence." Saga winced as I stayed silent. "And because you disappeared before, it had to mean that you met one. I'm just thinking out loud, though."

I knew that he was more than fascinated about the world where humans lived in. Wait, something was wrong. The way he was smiling at me... he knew. "You were there." I stated shocked as he looked down guilty. "Yes, I was." he admitted. "And what?" I asked. "I met humans who still have no idea I'm a merman, but those are very nice ones. They helped me out when I got washed away on the beach. Our kind can actually become human, can you believe it?" he grinned. "I-I can." I hurriedly said as he gaped at me. "So, it is true. You met humans." I nodded my head at his words. It was all too obvious anyway.

"So, were you a human then too?" I nodded again. "That is why you changed your mind. I guessed right. It had to be hard. Who did you meet?" he asked me, curious as I moved my tail nervously. "Reita." I mumbled under my nose as a blush appeard on my cheeks. "Reita sounds nice. He must be a great guy to make you actually blush." Saga smiled widely as I gaped at him. "Relax, I won't tell anyone. I myself am visiting the dry land from time to time, but I never got the prince's attention brought upon me because of my sneaking out." he said, a bit disappointed.

"He must care for you Ruki." what was he saying? "Why would he care for me? I never showed any interest towards him." I frowned. "You know that he can pick simply whoever he wants, from a mermaid to a merman. And ever since you disappeared he was going nuts to find you." that didn't sound good at all. "This is bad. I can't end up with him." I said, alarmed. "You prefer that human, don't you?" Saga smiled and I nodded my head.

I loved Reita, while I had no respect for Tora. He was my prince and that was it. "He said that he liked that I said whatever I wanted to him, and didn't treat him like royality." I said confused. "Maybe he is looking for that in his mate? Maybe he just wants normal conversations and not being constantly reminded that he is our prince? Maybe he is just looking for someone who can understand him?" Saga looked a bit dazed as he said that.

"Have you tried approaching him?" I asked him, curious. "No, never. I could not do that." Saga sighed heavily and then it got to him. "I have no such feelings towards him!" he hurriedly said embarrassed. "I don't, and I'm certain of that. The human I have spent time with... he's the one I want to stay with, and I can't be here. I promised that I would get back to him. I promised..." and I was now fearing that if Tora really liked me, then it would be all over.

"Stay close, Tora said that he wants to speak with me. If he sees you by my side, he might get interested in you instead. I don't need him watching over me. I need to leave this place." as I said those words, Saga looked a bit shocked. "Okay, I do like him. But I don't know what to say to him. If you want to get back together with your human, I will help you. I am a bit happy that you don't like Tora in that way anyway." Saga admitted to me.

"Or to be more specific, I don't like him at all." I chuckled. "Hey!" he whined, unamused. "Not my type. I prefer guys like Reita." and I smiled just thinking about him. "I want to meet that human someday." I nodded my head, why not? "Sure." and somehow I ended up telling him lots of things that I loved and hated about Reita. He did notice how lovingly I was talking about him.

\-------------------

"Ruki, are you here?" I heard Tora before he entered my cave. Saga was by my side at the moment. We talked about all the things that we saw on the dry land and about stars and everything. We lost track of time, actually. It's been awhile since I last had spoken to Tora and I knew I couldn't go ask him myself to have a talk with him, I simply had to wait for him to come himself.

I waited for a few days and I knew that Reita was still waiting for me to come back to him. "I'm here." I said as he finally noticed me and Saga. "A friend visited you." Tora stated, a bit surprised by the visitor. "Yeah, I felt lonely without Miyavi around and Saga is an amazing friend to me." I assured while looking at the strawberry blond merman.

"I don't doubt it. You look a little better and much calmer." calmer? That was an unusual thing about me. I usually was fierce, wild, mean, and now I was simply calm. I yearned for the man that I loved and this made me soft, I guess. I simply wanted to go back into Reita's arms again and tell him that I was all his, and nothing could tear us apart anymore.

"Ruki?" I heard Tora's voice and shook my head to make those thoughts go away. "Sorry, I thought about Miyavi." I lied so easily. "You're still mourning, I can't blame you. He was your best friend." he still is, and I didn't want him to know about that. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something." I finally said and then Tora looked at Saga. "He can stay." I said and got poked in the arm by the strawberry blond merman. "I understand."

I wasn't sure what Tora wanted to talk to me about, but seeing the look on his face, it couldn't be anything good. "If I would ask you to be my partner, would you agree?" my eyes grew wide when I heard that. My heart skipped a beat and my body froze. That was what I feared the most. "And what would happen if I refused?" I blurted out. "I love it how you're a rebel and so fierce at times, but I wanted to be the one to tame you, Ruki." he said to me, smiling. And what was that supposed to mean anyway? I was already tamed...

"I won't expect an answer soon. And you know that I have the right to pick anyone. Just think it through. I'll come tomorrow for your answer." he announced, proud of himself. "You can't be serious, he has his own life! What if he is already engaged to someone?" Saga swam in front of me with an angry face. "He never told me that he was seeing someone." Tora said, frowning. "I-I do! I'm in a relationship with someone." I hurriedly said and hoped he wouldn't ask who it was. "Wait, are you two together?" Tora asked shocked as we looked at each other.

I looked at Saga's pained expression who was willing to lie to his prince. "No. I'm meeting with someone else." I replied instead of him. "Do I know him?" Tora asked, curious. "No, you don't. Therefore you should stay away from me. " and I hoped that he would. "I want to meet him. I will fight for you if I have to." I paled hearing his words. "No! Enough!" I yelled furious. "I belong to him, he was the one to tame me and I love him. You have no right to get between us. You may be a prince, but I will stick with him." I said overwhelmed with all kinds of feelings.

Tora looked pretty much amazed by my outburst. "You talk about him as if he was the only merman in the world. Even so, I want to meet him. I want to see who was in his right mind brave enough to actually get interested in you and tame you." that choice of words was unnecessary. "No. I won't tell him to meet you. I told you already. You should stay out of my business. Find someone else. I am his." I almost hissed the last sentence. My heart was beating like crazy and I didn't want to look nervous.

Tora could actually just make me marry him, but he had his morals. He usually stayed away from people that were already in relationships. But there wasn't anything that could help me prove I was in one. Reita was a human, but any type of contact with humans was forbidden. "If I will not meet him, I will make sure you're mine." Tora stated as his gaze went from Saga to me. "He can't meet you." I mumbled under my nose as he leaned over. "What did you say?" he asked unsure. "He can't meet you." I repeated. "And why is that?" he frowned.

"He's not from our kind." I bit on my lip as Tora's eyes went wide. "Did you fall in love with another creature from the sea?" Tora asked, shaking his head. "There is no law stating I can't fall in love with another kind." I stated, firmly. "That is true. Yet you won't reveal which kind it is, right?" his stern gaze was set upon me. "Because the kind he talks about may anger you." Saga said. "Anger me how?" what was Saga doing?

"It doesn't matter. If he can't actually let you meet his mate, then he has a damn good reason to. Don't be too blind with all your power and talking shit how you can pick whoever you want. You make our race miserable this way. They fear if they get picked by you, that they might not fall in love with you." Saga spoke honestly. "And why would you say that? Are all of the mermen thinking the same way?" Saga bit his lip. "No. You see what you want to see, Tora, you don't see what is happening around you. You should let Ruki do what he pleases. He stopped killing humans, didn't he?"

"Humans?" Tora drastically paled. "Ruki, are you in love with a human? Was that why you stopped killing them?" I wanted to gasp, but there was no air for me to do that. My bottom lip trembled and my mind went blank. What would he do if I said yes? "Tora, you should stop right here." Saga said with a loud voice. "No. Answer me, Ruki. Do you love a human? The race you used to despise so much?" I broke down completely. I let my body flow down to the floor. "I take it as a yes." the prince said coldly.

"I am fond of humans, but a relationship with one is impossible to maintain. They live shorter than we do and there is no way for you two to keep meeting." my heart sunk at his words. "What do you mean?" I asked, shocked. "I will not tolerate a human being as your mate, or anyone else's. You are not in a relationship, and you are single. You may as well be my mate." my eyes grew wide and I hid my face in my hands. "No, no. This can't be." I cried loudly. "I won't be your mate!" I growled at him, completely furious. "If I find out you with that person, I will personally kill him." Tora informed me coldly and exited my cave. I felt as if my heart shattered to thousand tiny pieces.

\-------------------

"I can't even move without those damn guards following me everywhere!" I exclaimed, frustrated with being followed day by day. It was driving me insane! "I'm so sorry that this happened, Ruki. It was all my fault." Saga told me, feeling completely guilty. "It's not your fault. You tried to help me. I can't blame you for that." I couldn't blame anyone but myself for falling in love with a human. "What are you going to do now?" he asked as I glared at the two guards a bit far away from me. But still quite near.

"Reita promised to wait for me and not to do anything. I can't even keep my promise to him. This is a disaster, Saga. I can't end up being Tora's mate." I hugged my body tightly. I felt as if cold finally reached my body. "I know that. I tried to talk Tora out of it, but he doesn't seem to listen to whatever I told him about." I looked at him and bit on my lip.

"I have request." I said softly as he nodded. "Everything you want." Saga hurriedly said. "Find Reita and tell him that I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise. Don't tell him why. He should be at the beach waiting for me. I told you how about his appearance." with that said, he nodded his head. "Is this really what you want me to do?" Saga wanted to make sure, but he still felt bad about it, I could tell. "Please." I had no other choice. Saga bowed down his head to me before swimming away. "Tora wants you back at the palace." one of the guards told me. I had to get back there.

\-------------------

"What do you want?" I almost growled at our prince without even so much as looking at him. "Don't be like that. I was good to you." Tora's words made me laugh. "Good? Fucking how? You parted me from my mate!" I growled at him. "It wouldn't work out anyway. You would still be young and gorgeous while he would be an old geezer. He would die and your heart would be broken. You didn't want this to happen, right? I was making you a favor." Tora made it sound like he had all of the answers in the world. What a bastard.

"Apparently you never have been in love, ass." I rolled my eyes as I sat on the big shell. "I like you, it is close to love. Maybe a step away? I just want you to feel the same way towards me." he swam over and set his hand on my lap. "Fuck you!" I snapped and pushed him away. "You're the worst kind of scum!" I hated him so much. "I just don't want to end up lonely." Tora turned around and looked ahead. "You are an open minded person now. You are so lively and I would love to have a partner like that." he said, clenching his fists.

"Then go for Saga, he is single, and yelled at you when you tried to make me be yours." I huffed and crossed my arms. "It is you who I desire." he persisted. "You don't even know what it means." I looked away and hugged my body. "Of course I know." did he now?. "No, I desire my mate. I want to be embraced by him, feel his love. I felt safe with him and he never showed any doubt in his love towards me. He could actually express it with his body and while you are a merman, you can't. The person I wanted to end up with was him, not you. I broke a promise to him because of your selfish acts."

"You don't really think that humans could actually fall for our kind, do you?" Tora frowned and finally turned around to me. "I am sure of it. He loved me with all his heart. I hated him at first, but then again, he changed my point of view and he tamed me." he didn't understand what exactly I meant in the part about taming, though.

"You shouldn't rely on them. I am happy that you stopped killing them, but that's as far as you should go." I didn't respond to that. "You can live at the palace with me. We can create a future for us. Just as long as you forget about the human." I gritted my teeth hearing that. "No, I will never forget about him." I snapped. "Then live with the thought that you won't be able to see that human ever again." those were the last words Tora said to me that day and exited the room, leaving me all alone with my misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I'll try to fix the last chapter faster this time :)


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't like that Saga was away for so long. He still didn't come back and I was seriously getting worried if he was caught by the humans. I didn't want to even think about it, though. Maybe Reita did something and got really mad? I didn't want to think about that as well. So many negative thoughts crossed my mind and I couldn't do anything. "Fuck, you're too close!" I growled furious as the guards moved closer. I couldn't even think clearly with them around me all day.

I hoped that Saga would be back soon with news that Reita gave up on me and that I should just be with Tora. I was actually ready for those news, yet my heart could not simply accept that. My mind was thinking reasonably while my heart was in complete mess. I wanted Reita, I desired only him, but at the same time if Tora found out which one of the humans he was, he could send a mermaid to sing and get him to the water to drown him. I shook my head and bit my lip. No, just no. Saga, please come back soon.

It was slowly getting darker, and I was going crazy. "Why are you so restless?" Tora asked, as if he didn't know. I never noticed when he got inside my cave. "It's nothing." I looked away. I didn't want to look at him anymore. "You're thinking about that human." he stated with venom in his words. "He was the only person to love me for who I am, not for being something else, not for the sins I commited, and you, you only go for my looks and the fierce side of me that disappeared since I met him." I almost hissed at him.

"This is not me who you want. You want the person you fell in love with, someone you thought had those traits. I don't have them. It's my outside that attracts you. Nothing you like is natural in me. You see me as a perfect being for you. Well, I'm not. I'm not your mate and I will never be." how dared he think he was worthy of me. "Reita is my mate, and whether you like it or not, I will keep thinking about him. That's all I have left." I growled at Tora as he moved back.

"If that human would love you, he would try to find you. Yet I heard nothing of humans appearing on the surface again." Tora told me as I shook my head. "No, I made a promise with him. He promised not to follow, but wait for me. And I believe that he will keep it. He will wait. He's not the person that goes back on his word. He never betrayed me." Tora stayed silent for the longest time.

"You tell me that I see you as a perfect being, yet that human seems like a god to you. You admire someone you don't understand." I couldn't believe he said that. "Who said that I don't understand him? He understood me ever since he saw me. He didn't know everything, but he still loved me. Is it that hard for you to accept it? Accept that I'm in love with a human?" I pressed my lips into a tight line.

"Why can't you feel so strongly about me?" Tora face showed hurt and anger at the same time. "Because you're not him. He stole my heart and there won't be ever a person I could love other than him. If I hear of his death, I might die of being heartbroken. That's how strong my feelings are. This is something you won't understand, Tora. You don't love me. Notice it already." He had to notice it, he just had to.

Tora needed to understand that what he felt for me was simple attraction, nothing more. "If I was a human, would you love me then?" that statement was so wrong on so many levels. I shook my head. "No, I told you. Reita is the only person that I love. If he would be born as a merman, then I would be all over him by now. It's what's on the inside that I love about him. Yes, he is very attractive and has a nice body, but he is also gentle, loving and caring. I never thought that I was looking for someone to take care of me, not until I found him." I really felt that I found him, just a little joy to brighten my life. I didn't know it back then, but I knew now.

"Ruki." I turned to see Saga, suddenly. Tora looked at him too. I couldn't let Tora find out about what I asked Saga to do. "You should go." I said to the prince as he gaped at me. "You can't tell me what to do." he told me, annoyed. "I just did. Now get the fuck out of my sight. You've made me furious." I growled at him. Tora simply glared at me and swam out. "Did you find him?" I asked the moment I was sure that Tora was gone.

"Yeah, but there is something I need to tell you." he bit on his lip and then I saw Miyavi swim inside. "What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, completely shocked. "I knew you would do this. And now I need to help you get out of here." Miyavi said with a serious look on his face. "You said you would stay there! I did this for you!" I yelled. "I know. That is why I need to help you out too. But there is one problem." he bit on his lip and looked at Saga. "What?" I asked. "What the hell is happening?"

I was feeling nervous seeing their faces. "Tell me." I insisted. "Well, it's about Reita." Miyavi started, nervously. "Gods... what happened?" my heart shrunk as I saw the looks on their faces. "He's here." ... what? Did I hear right? "What nonesense are you saying?" I blurted out, still shocked. "He's here." Saga repeated as if he tried to make Miyavi's words more believable. "How can he be here? That's impossible." I bit on my lip and Miyavi swam out.

I saw a person in some tight clothes. and goggles. He had something attached to his back, and in his mouth. I swam over and looked through the goggles. That was when I saw those familiar eyes. "Reita!?" I shouted in complete surprise. "He told us to show him where you are. He was very convincing." Miyavi winced. I knew that Reita couldn't say anything, and I wasn't sure if I was happy or terrified that he was here. One thing was for sure, I got to see him. I swam over to hug him, and he returned it.

"When he heard that you're not coming back, well, he was very... how to say it?" Saga started. "Broken? Furious?" Miyavi asked as the other shook his head. "More like sorrowful but determined too." the strawberry blond smiled while I saw Reita glare at him. "I missed you." I said and I could see just by looking into his eyes that he was happy to see me and that he missed me too. "You can't stay here, Reita. Tora might come back soon." I bit on my lip as he held me tighter. "Ruki, I told him what exactly happened. He knows everything." Saga winced as he said that.

"Oh. Sorry, I couldn't keep the promise." I told him with guilt in my voice. Reita shook his head. "We need to get you two out of here unnoticed." Miyavi finally said. "You mean you three." Saga said pointing at Miyavi. "You're dead, remember?" he reminded. "True. But it is not me that Tora wants. Ruki and Reita need to get to safety. The others can't find out that there is a human here. They will freak out." Miyavi was completely right about that fact. "Not if they won't see us." I said before swimming out of the cave. I saw Tora already swimming back. That did not look good.

I swam right back and looked terrified. "Hide, Tora is coming back." I hurriedly said as both Miyavi and Saga pulled Reita out through the other entrance that was on the other side of my cave. "I came to apologize." Tora told me upon entering my cave. "Well, I don't fucking accept it." I growled. "I know I acted like a total jerk, and I shouldn't have said what I said. I was simply jealous." what was with that? "You're not. Stop trying to get me. I don't even like you!" I snapped at him furious. I had simply enough of him and his moods.

"What are you talking about? I'm your prince, of course you love me." there was nervousness heard in his voice. "No, I don't love you, I don't even respect you. You picked the wrong guy. Get someone who loves you for you, not for you being a prince. You make people respect you, and you have to deserve it. Open you eyes, Tora." and now I think I said too much. He was ready to attack me and I was ready to get punished, but Reita got in front of me and Tora stopped. "A human." he hissed.

"You don't harm humans." I quickly said. Reita shouldn't have appeared here. This is a disaster. "What is a human doing here?" Tora asked furious. "Standing. Can't you see?" I frowned and swam over to Reita. I glanced at him then glared at the merman in front of me. "You know it is against the law to bring land creatures to our world." the prince informed me, and for a good reason. "I know also that you love humans and can't do shit about this one." I said with a serious voice. He looked from me to the blond. "It's that human, isn't it?" Tora asked more calmly now, and I couldn't hide my surprise. "Get out." I snapped looking at Tora. "Get the fuck out of my home." I had to do something. Anything.

"No. You are now my mate. He can't have you." Tora firmly stated as Reita moved to cover my body with his. "I want to go with him, Tora. You can't stop me." I growled. "Of course I can. I am the almighty prince here." and that didn't sound good. "I won't harm him if he leaves right now." I found that little spark of hope in those words. "Reita, go." I told him as he turned to me and shook his head. "I can't let Tora harm you. Please go." I repeated but met his cold eyes. He looked determined as he held me now.

Saga swam over here. "Prince, don't do it. They are lovers. You know better than to destroy someone's happiness." Saga was really upset with his beloved prince, it showed on his face. "There was never any future between them. Humans don't live as long as us." Tora snapped and that was when Miyavi finally appeared. "Not if we become humans. We can have the same life span as them." Tora gaped at the merman who he thought died. "It's not possible." he blurted out. "Ruki told you I died to protect me. Because I said I wanted to stay with the humans. With the human I fell in love with." Miyavi looked very determined as he said that.

"This legend was never proven true." Tora said, coldly. "I'm the living prove, just like Miyavi." I told him as I leaned against Reita's shoulder. "We became humans and lived among them. That's why we weren't around. And why we never told it to anyone. Maybe only Saga now." I said, glancing over at him. "That is not true. If so, then you would be dead." Tora didn't seem convinced. "No, only if we reveal our true identities as humans, only then we die. Reita found out on his own."

I felt something being wrong when I glanced over at Reita. He looked at me with a pained look. "You need to go now." I hurriedly told him. "Not so fast, I'm not done here!" the prince exclaimed with anger. "He needs air!" I yelled and grabbed Reita's hand. I managed to shove Tora out of my way and helped Reita swim up. "Get back here!!" Tora yelled after me. "Leave him alone! He needs air, damn it!!" Saga exclaimed as he followed after Tora with Miyavi.

I felt Reita's pulse weakening in my hold, his eyes were slowly closing. "Hang on." I begged as I sped up. He was losing strength. How long was he underwater anyway? I couldn't lose him, not right now. Not ever. "Ruki!" I had to keep going and ignore everything. Reita's life depended on it. And it was then when I noticed him stop moving, and he slid out of my hand. "REITAAAA!!" I shrieked extremely loud. I hurriedly swam down to catch him, but it was Tora who did.

"Please, Tora, he needs air!" I begged. "If he won't be around, then you will look only at me." he stated, holding Reita's body tighter. "No, please don't do this to me. Without him I'm no one. I need him. I need him alive. Please." my whole body shook and no one else moved from their spots. "Please." I knew I was panicking already. Was Reita dead? I was so terrified of losing him. "Please, please, I'll do anything. Anything you want, just give him back to me."

I was desperate because we were losing time. Precious time. "Anything?" he asked as I nodded my head, my hands shook nervously and I couldn't calm down. "Alright. You'll come back home and never leave it." I bit on my lip hard enough to draw blood and nodded my head. "I promise." only then he let go of Reita's body and I hurriedly swam over and snatched his hand to pull him up to the surface, where I hoped was a boat. Miyavi was right behind me, while Saga... he stayed there, looking at Tora with hateful eyes.

I got Reita to the surface, so that his head was above it. "Help him!!! Please help him!!" I exclaimed, seeing the boat near. "What happened?" Kai asked, shocked. "I don't want to believe he's dead. P-Please help him. H-He needs air." I stuttered nervously. Miyavi took Reita away from me and hurriedly swam to the others who took him to the boat. "I don't feel his pulse." Aoi said, paling. I didn't see anything from my spot. My whole body was throbbing, and not a single thought crossed my mind.

"Harder Aoi!" Uruha cried with such desperation. I screamed my whole pain, not minding anyone staring at me shocked, I dug my fingers into the spot where my heart was. "TAKE ME!! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF HIM!!!" I cried miserably. "I GIVE MY LIFE FOR HIS. SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!! PLEASE!!" my breath was shallow and I was panting. I found myself crying. It was the first time it happened. Mermen nor mermaids ever cried. We were sea creatures, and not one could cry. "Gods, please give him back. Give him back to me." this time I whispered, dugging my fingers deeper, hissing in pain.

"I'd die for him, I'd do anything for him. You want my soul? Devour it. You want my body? Use it. You want my heart? Crush it. You want me? Then give him back and do as you please." those quiet cries filled the whole sea. I could feel it with my body. "He's still not responding." Kai said, looking helpless. "Reita, come on. You are a tough guy. You went to get Ruki, and he is here. For you. Come back to him." Aoi whispered loud enough to his friend as he did something to him. "You won't leave us, right? You're not weak. Come on." I did not know how much time it took, but it felt like forever.

Tora and Saga got to the surface but didn't say anything. "I don't think he..." Aoi couldn't even finish his sentence. "No, don't say that. Maybe if you will keep on pushing, he will wake up." Uruha tried to sound believable, but tears were streaming down his face. "It's been over an hour. He's not responding." Kai sniffed and crouched down to the body of the blond.

Something broke in me. Something deep, deep inside, something that could not be whole again without Reita here. My gaze went blank and I stayed silent. "Ruki?" Miyavi shook my shoulders, but I wasn't responding. I didn't even want to. My life without him was now meaningless. "Ruki, please talk to me. Ruki!!!" the voice calling for me was getting weaker. It was barely heard and I was being slowly swallowed by the darkness in my heart.

"Ruki." as if an angel's voice called for me. A voice of someone I once knew. Someone I could not remember right now. "Ruki." there it was again, like a bell in my head. "Ruki, wake up." such soft voice, calling out, as if someone was whispering into my ear. It felt so real. "I'm right here, so please don't cry anymore." a crack. I saw a crack of light in my sight. Someone was standing there. Someone who was smiling. I didn't see his eyes, just his silhouette. He was smiling so brightly and reaching his hand out to me. "Ruki, I love you." he spread his hands open for me to walk into them and everything scattered.

I blinked and saw everyone stare at me in pure shock. It was all real. Everything was real. One second. One simple second and a horrible shriek left my lips. My throat hurt so much, my lungs felt as if someone clenched them and put them on fire. My cry for my loved one. I wanted everyone to feel my pain, to hear it. To know what happened. When I calmed a bit, I swam over to the boat and managed to climb it.

Not one person said anything. I crawled to Reita and took his goggles off. He looked so peaceful. "I love you too." I finally said and reached his lips with mine. I grabbed his hand and reached it to my cheek so that I could rub against it. His hand was cold. "I won't let you go. I promised, didn't I?" a faint smile appeared on my face as tears flew down full force. "I'll keep it." I knew everyone thought that I would kill myself now. No. Nothing like that.

I crawled to the railing and looked at Tora. "You promised to let him live. Keep it." I said with a cold voice. "I will keep my promise to you." he didn't look amused by what I said. "If you won't, you know what will happen. A royal promise is one thing you can't break." the other didn't say anything. He simply swam over here and managed to climb the ship. "Give him back." I demanded as Tora looked at me and then got over to Reita. "I won't break my promise to you."

I watched as Tora leaned down to Reita's completely cold lips and laid a kiss on them. No one understood what was going on. After it took a longer while, Tora moved and got back into the sea. I crawled back to Reita, and soon his eyelashes moved and he slowly opened his eyes. "Ruki." Reita said weakly as everyone gasped seeing that. "I'm here." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Are you okay?" why was he always thinking about the others? "I'm fine now." I assured as he smiled so brightly. "I'm glad."

I helped him to sit up. "But he was dead." Uruha said, shocked. "Merman kiss." I informed him. "What's that?" Kai asked, confused. "It is really powerful, yet only the royal family can actually do something about someone who died at the sea." I explained. "But it couldn't be long after their death, or their soul could not be brought back." Miyavi added. "I died?" Reita frowned. "You're alive now." I assured Reita as he pulled me close. "What did you sacrifice, Ruki?" I saw now how sad he was. "You."

"One nigh,t Ruki. That is all I am giving you." I turned to Tora, completely shocked. "Use this one night to say goodbye and come back home in the morning. I will be waiting." saying that, he dived back into the sea. My eyes grew wide just as I opened my mouth in shock. "One more night with you. I couldn't ask for more." I whispered, cuddling up to my beloved human. "Was it really worth it?" Reita asked me, softly. "It's always worth it." I told him as I stroked his head gently. "I'd do anything for you." I assured him. "Me too. I would do anything for you. Even the impossible." he chuckled. "I know."

\----------------

It was our last night together. The night after which I wouldn't see him again, and stay for the rest of my life with Tora. I had a long time before me, while Reita didn't. I wished things wouldn't end that way. Miyavi got to go with us, while Saga stayed behind. I knew that Miyavi was blaming himself now and probably will want to go back with me instead of staying with Kai. I couldn't let him do that. At least he could find some happiness with a human. He couldn't just throw it away for me. It was weird that only when I got on the dry land I changed into a human. So weird.

They brought us back to their house. I wanted to spend the night with Reita, while he held me and whispered my name into my ear so lovingly like he always did in that act of love. I knew how sad he was, but I didn't want him to be that way the last time we see each other. It was already breaking my heart. Before he carried me into his room, he kissed my forehead and smiled. "I'm not going to hold back."he whispered softly. I knew that. "Yes please." I replied cuddling up to him. I wanted to remember this night for the rest of my life, and I knew that Reita wanted it too.

He laid me on his bed and got on top of me. He slid his hand into mine to entwine our fingers together just as his lips trailed leaving kisses all over my face. "I love you." he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. "I love you." he repeated, and kissed me again. Our tongues mingled together, danced in perfect harmony as his hips rolled into mine causing this sensual friction which was slowly driving me mad. I tightened the grip on his hand and let my other hand pull him closer. I wanted to feel his whole body on mine, to remember everything. 

Every part of his body, every curve, every scar he had. I was ready for another kiss but as the blonde moved and smiled, he slid lower to suck on my neck as I started purring. My hand roamed around his soft hair, as he started nipping on my exposed skin. I moved a little nervously and tilted my head back. Only then he started to unbutton my shirt bit by bit. When he was done, his hands pressed my shoulders down as his mouth slid down, kissing my chest everywhere, and making me giggle since it was ticklish. Moving lower, he harassed my stomach now with his tongue, and stopped it at my belly button. He circled it with his tongue and pressed at it firmly with it as I moaned low in my throat.

Feeling that my pants were being removed, I lifted my hips for him to get them off easier. He took his tank top off and again leaned down to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed. I felt that his hand slid down my stomach to get to my boxers. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it skillfully. I loved when he did that. He had such strong, tender big hands. That was another reason for me being jealous of him. I couldn't help it. But I loved it about him as well. Whenever I tried to touch myself it never gave the same effect as when Reita touched me. Only then I felt so special, so loved, so cared for and I simply craved for more. He stroked me faster as I felt his hot breath on my neck, turning me more even more. He knew what to do to tease me, and his fingers now were barely touching my erection all over. I hated and loved it at the same time.

I watched him as he moved back and slid my boxers off of me and then took his bottom clothes off. Then he picked the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. He didn't lean lower to me again, no. He simply leaned against his hand next to my stomach just as he slid his fingers inside of me. I tried to reach for him as I whimpered in pain. He moved his fingers swiftly inside of me and smirked as he did that. "Reitaaa." I whined still trying to reach for him. I wanted him near. And I wanted him near now. Feeling the pain turn into pleasure, moans finally left me as he smiled. "Rukii, you're so gorgeous." he said leaning down and nuzzling his nose against my neck. I blushed at the sudden compliment. 

I gasped as he pulled his fingers out and again moved back. He poured a good amount of lube on his cock and then on mine. He grabbed his and mine cock and started rubbing the substance into them. I saw him move closer and he pressed our members together as I hummed. "Feels good?" he asked lovingly as I nodded with my face completely flushed. I moaned deeply as Reita started rubbing them both just with his one hand. It felt so good. I managed to get into a sitting position as the whole heat was making me feel a bit dizzy. I leaned my head against Reita's shoulder and panted. "Ahh, ahh, can't you just enter me?" I whined hearing him chuckle. "As impatient as ever." I didn't have to look at his face to know that he was smiling. "Reitaaaa, pleaseee." I pouted trying to stop more moans forming at my throat as he rubbed faster. "Pleasee."

"Alright then." he said and I saw him lay down next to me. "Hop on." he chuckled. I got on his stomach and smirked. Reita almost never let me ride him as he said I get too bossy then, and I loved to get bossy. "Should I prep you more?" he asked worried as I shook my head. "It's fine." I lifted my hips up and let him guide his cock to my entrence as I slowly let the head of it slid inside of me then with a swift movement he was completely inside of me and I heard him growl in pleasure just now. It didn't hurt as I did that, more like, pleasure fogged my mind to even feel any bits of pain. My sweaty bangs were glued to my forhead and I was already breathing heavily. Being filled with something that big felt nice, but I had to move with it inside of me.

I looked at Reita who now grabbed my thighs and waited for me to move. I took a couple of deep breaths and leaned against his chest before lifting my hips up and again clashing them with his, but this time, I kept doing it, and didn't stop. Reita's moans were charging my up as I sped up more. I knew that he was this time stopping himself from moving himself, and simply let me do what I wanted. I had no idea what face expression was I making, but it seemed that Reita enjoyed it very much, as he didn't look at my body, but my face. I dug my fingers into his chest as I tried to move faster, harder. Reita knew my body well, better than I did. While I was trying for him to slam into my prostate, he was laughing at me for trying. I never simply get it right. I felt him thrust from below and nudge against that spot as I growled low in my throat. How did he do that!? "Want me to top?" he chuckled amused as I huffed. "No." and managed to angle my body perfectly for a good access to that spot. Reita started thrusting into me, as I cried out at each slam against that bundle of nerves which was making me go crazy. I knew now that Reita wanted to top me, but I wouldn't just let him like that. And then he rolled us over with him still inside of me. Fuck. He thrusted into me, rougher, harder, deeper as I screamed in sheer pleasure.

He grabbed and started stroking my cock to make me come faster. I didn't mind that. I was near my orgasm. Reita kept slamming against my prostate full force, making me see white spots in my vision as nothing other than him crossed my mind. He thrusted harder, as I clutched to him tightly. Crying out as I spilled between our stomachs. Reita did more swift slams against my hips before he filled me with his cum and the room echoed with his low growl. Reita fell on me and panted. "Let's stay like that awhile longer, alright?" I asked as he held me tight. "Anything you want."

\----------------

I woke up with the rising sun. I glanced over at Reita who was sleeping soundly, with his hands wrapped around me. He held me very tightly. I faintly smiled before leaning down and kissing him. "Reita, it's time." I said softly. He made a grimace before slowly opening his eyes. "I would keep you right here if I could." he told me while hiding his face in my chest. "I know you would." I knew too well. "We need to get up." I moved from him and put some clothes on.

I looked at Reita sitting at the edge of the bed and he was just staring at me. I could not describe what his face was showing. It was blank. "Please." I whispered and only then he finally got up and got dressed himself. When we got down, Miyavi was there already. "No. Get back to Kai." I told him, angry. "You need a friend." he stated. "Saga is a good friend to have there. You promised not to leave Kai. Keep it, damn it!" I growled. I couldn't let him do that.

"If I didn't show Reita where our kingdom was, this wouldn't happen." I saw a pained expression on Miyavi's face. "And I would never get that one night with him. Thank you, but you need to stay." he had to understand. "Ruki, no, I won't let you leave without m--" we gaped as Miyavi fell unconscious in front of us and looked shocked at a Kai with a frying pan in his hand. "I won't let him follow you." Kai assured me while clenching his teeth. "I know, thank you." I said bowing my head. "Go." Kai told me as we left.

We reached the beach and I stared at the sea I used to call home. Not anymore. Why? Because my home was where Reita was. Not the bottom of the sea, not the water. It was just him. I gasped as I was turned and kissed by Reita. I didn't have the sea in my sight, just him. "I love you, Ruki. I love you so much." he whispered between each kiss he laid on my lips. "Reitaaa." I whined. He should stop doing so, or I wouldn't find the strength to go back to the sea.

"Could you promise me something?" I asked as he hugged me tightly. "Everything." Reita replied so lovingly. "Don't forget about me, alright?" it was more of a desperate promise. I knew he would go on with his life, but I wanted him to remember me. "I don't have to promise you that." he said softly as I blinked in confusion. "You are the first person I truly loved Ruki. My very first love. No one forgets their first love." I watched as he slid down to his knees, still holding onto me tight. It was like before I went to the sea to make sure Miyavi could live here. Now it repeated again.

"You are my first love too." I sniffed. There will never be anyone I could love just as much as I loved him. I watched as Reita's face hid, pressed against my stomach. "Reita." I called as he looked at me. "I will love you for the rest of my life." I said and the most bright and honest smile appeared on his face. Only then he stood up just to pick me up. "If there will be another life, I'll make sure to get you." he whispered into my ear as I shivered. "Thank you." I clutched to him tightly and let him carry me to the sea.

He stopped there where the waves reached. I looked over at the sea and saw Tora and Saga not so far in the water. "I need to go." I told him with a broken voice, but Reita still held me tightly. "You don't look like you came to take him away." Reita said loudly. "I said to go back home in the morning, and he kept his promise." Tora said as I gaped at him confused. "What?" I blinked. "You don't consider the sea your home. Not anymore." what was he saying? But... "You never promised to become mine and Saga decided to take your place instead." the prince stated as I looked at Saga who blushed a bit.

"Does that mean that I can stay here?" I asked hoping that I was right. "I banish you from my kingdom. You and Miyavi are not welcomed there anymore." wait, what? What did he just say? "You can use the sea, but can't enter my kingdom." Tora sounded so serious. "Have a life you always dreamed of Ruki." Saga said smiling. "I know I will." he added and Tora now looked at him and the other merman blushed. "Goodbye." both of them said before vainishing in the water.

"Guess that guy wasn't so bad." Reita smiled before pulling me for a kiss. "I can stay! I can stay!" I hopped out of Reita's arms and jumped around. "Woooo!" the blond laughed at me, amused. "I'm so happy that you can stay Ruki." and again I could see this honesty, this warmth in his eyes. We hurried back to our home and Miyavi was ready to strangle Reita, but I wouldn't let him. I explained what happened and everyone was excited to hear that I stayed. That Miyavi didn't have to leave because of me. This was one of the best days of my life.

"You know when I found all the good things, all the love, when I couldn't limit my patience, when I struggled with my feelings and when I was sure what I felt?" Reita asked me after many, many rounds in the bed that we shared that morning. "I don't know. When?" I asked playfully and admired that smile of his, feeling his fingers draw circles on my stomach. "When I found you." one more round it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story <3 I wrote this story five years ago, when I was still learning to write properly in english. I'm very happy that there are people who enjoy it even now <3  
> Sorry it took so long, editing takes time I don't always have OTL

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'd love to know your opinion on this fic :)


End file.
